la liga de las chicas extraordinarias
by ginny15black
Summary: la liga de las chicas extraorinarias la componen tres chicas con mucho caracter para competir con los merodeadores a los que detestan,muy lejos de que alguno de los dos bandos gane ,quedaran unidos .r-a,s-l,j-l,fiestas ,planes fustrados,peleas,besos,s
1. la liga de las chicas extraordinarias

Era un 1 de septiembre y aida estaba durmiendo cuando de repente unos chillidos agudos la despertaron no lo podia creer una vez mas sus amigas le habian fallado y para colmo tenia que aguantar a los chillidos de las estupidas fans de los merodeadores que para su desgracia estaban en el compartimiento de al lado.

Lizzy Thompson y Lili Evans sus mejores amigas habian decidido por tercer año consecutivo llegar tarde y por eso ella se habia visto obligada a abordar el tren sola faltando solo dos minutos para su partida.

Saco un libro mientras esperaba a sus amigas pero el ruido proveniente del compartimento contiguo hacia imposible su concentracion de mal humor se levanto y con el puño pego cuatro golpes a la pared despues de eso se olleron dos risitas tontas dando a entender a aida que no iban a parar de molestar en todo el viaje.

Se levanto dirigiendose al ultimo compartimiento al que hubiera querido ir y cuando ya estaba enfrente de la puerta con el puño en el aire ,esta se abrio dejando ver a un chico con pelo castaño y unos bonitos ojos color miel ,muy alto y atractivo ,pero una no devia dejarse impresionar por el cuerpo de un merodeador ya que eran uno creidos,inmaduros y cabrones,

El chico freno justo a tiempo de llevarse por delante a aida ,se le quedo mirando un buen rato y despues de eso paso de largo diciendo un perdon casi inaudible al alejarse unos pasos

Aida se giro ,ahí estaban los otros tres merodeadores y sus acompañantes mirandola,

bajar el volumen estoy intentando leer-dijo ella un poco incomoda

¿y que pasara si no lo acemos?-dijo jessica clever ,ella era el prototipo perfecto de un merodeador muy delgada con el pelo rubio que se notaba a kilometros que estaba teñido y poco cerebro

se descubriran muchos secretos por ejemplo por que la gran jessica clever no acudio al baile de navidad-dijo lizzy entrando por la puerta en ayuda de su amiga

ya podiamos buscarte¿qué hacias con los merodeadores ,si yegamos a saber que tienes que recurrir a estos madrugamos mas

yo no estaba con los merodeadores solo estaba..

Co como sabes tu eso-titubeo jessica ,estaba muy palida y acababa de reaccionar interrumpiendo a aida

yo se eso y mucho mas-esta vez poso su mirada en amanda thurpin ,no sabia nada de ella pero de todas maneras queria intimidarla ella era la novia de sirius black y era otra del grupo al que ella y sus amigas habian apodado las lagartas

vamonos ya chicas,que dicen que todo se pega-dijo lili saliendo del compartimento

no os quereis quedar-dijo james mirando el hueco de la puerta donde estaba lily

no gracias nos vamos antes me bañaria en pus de bubotuberculo sin diluir que soportar un viaje entero con vosotros-dijo lizzie

creeme thompson nos haces un favor-dijo black, un chico especialmente atractivo ,con sus ojos azules y su pelo negro por los hombros,tenia fama de cambiar de novia cada semana pero curiosamente con amanda ya llebaba 2 semanas cosa que deprimia a muchas y que hacia que amanda se hiciera cada vez mas insoportable

¡¡valla black acabas de hacer que cambie de religion llevo todo el verano pidiendo a Dios k te cambiaras de colegio y no a funcionado¿creeis que ala me aga caso?

vamonos ya-suplico aida

creeme thompson nos haces un favor-dijo black, un chico especialmente atractivo ,con sus ojos azules y su pelo negro por los hombros,tenia fama de cambiar de novia cada semana pero curiosamente con amanda ya llebaba 2 semanas cosa que deprimia a muchas y que hacia que amanda se hiciera cada vez mas insoportable

¡¡valla black acabas de hacer que cambie de religion llevo todo el verano pidiendo a Dios k te cambiaras de colegio y no a funcionado¿creeis que ala me aga caso?

vamonos ya suplico aida

asi las chicas abandonaron el compartimento sin siquiera decir adios todos sabian que los merodeadores y ellas no se llevavan bien quizas por que eran las unicas chicas que conservavan su dignidad en hogwarts .

Aunque se conocian desde hace mucho tiempo Aida y Lupin habian salido el año pasado durante dos meses y cuando les iba muy bien ella le dejo sin ningun motivo cosa que el según demostraba nunca le iba a perdonar ,James le habia pedido salir a Lily en varias ocasiones en cuanto a lizzie y Black habian sido mejores amigos pero despues lizzie empezo a salir con un chico y se distanciaron y black desde ahí empezo a tratarla muy mal eso paso el tercer año y dos años despues nunca se habian vuelto a mencionar su amistad o el motivo de su discusion solo se criticaban aunque lizzie mas de una vez se habia preguntado que habia pasado.

Estando ya en su propio compartimento habiendose resignado al ruido las chicas comentaban sus veranos ,

una vez mas mi hermana me a hecho imposible el verano,asi que bueno...menos mal que al final nos fuimos con los padres de aida a la playa 3 dias¡¡-dijo lily sonriendo

si y que lo digas ,si no ahora no conoceria a marc-dijo lizzie palpandose una cadena en forma de corazon que le habia regalado marc su actual novio

no estubo mal eh¡¡-dijo aida

hubiera sido mejor si le hubieras dicho que si a ambrosio necesitas olvidar ya a remus ¡¡ya sabes que no te conviene¡¡recuerda lo que te hizo-dijo lily

como os lo tengo que decir ya no me gusta¡¡me e olvidado de el y me da igual lo que digais

lizzie y lili se miraron sabiendo perfectamente que aida no decia la verdad

como tu digas-acepto lili

entonces olleron el sonido de la fuerte lluvia cayendo sobre el tren

La luz parpadeo y las chicas empezaron a asustarse ya que parecia que el insistente agua acabaria rompiendo los cristales,contra el pronostico de las chicas llegaron a salvo a la estacion,aunque mas tarde pero al bajar todos se empaparon por lo cual la cena de selección se aplazo se haria una hora mas tarde

Las chicas entraron a su cuarto y se ducharon una por una y despues empezaron a discutir por que se ponian como las tres usaban mas o menos la misma talla siempre compartian la ropa

Al final maria acabo con unos piratas de color caqui y y un sueter blanco larguito aida con una falda de volantes negra y unas medias de rejilla

Botas negras y camiseta a rallas moradas y negras de cuello barca lili se puso uno baqueros y una camiseta manga tres cuartos de color azul con una chaqueta vaquera.Aida se dirigio al espejo una chica mediana castaña, con ojos grises y buen tipo le devolvio la mirada ,se miro su imagen con mirada critica ,al final tras un duro examen paso la prueva y se fue a sentar a la cama esperando a sus amigas.La siguiente fue lili que al mirarse se dio cuenta de que le faltaba brillo.Lili era pelirroja con unos bonitos ojos verde esmeralda era la mas alta de las tres y tambien tenia buen tipo.Despues de eso se sento junto a aidaEra el turno de lizzie que se miro desde todos los angulos posibles tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos marrones y grandes ,era alta aunque no tanto como lili y tambien tenia buen tipo,las chicas una vez pasado el examen bajaron a la sala comun y de ahí acudieron al gran comedor junto a devorah mudenn que les puso al dia de todos los cotilleos de nuevo año una vez llegaron al gran comedor se sentaron todo iba tranquilo hasta que james decidio sentrase enfrente de las chicas por lili a pesar de las quejas de sus amigos la situacion se volvio un poco tensa lili ablaba con lili bueno mas bien james ablaba y lili gritaba cosas como dejame enpaz o no sabes lo que es un no.Aida por su parte tenia que aguantar comentarios de lupin como y ese nuevo look bueno va con tu personalidad look de puta,lizzie y sirius solo se dirigian miradas de odio hasta que sirius decidio pasar a la accion.

¿nuevo novio?-

perdon?-dijo ella sin entender

el se limito a señalar al su cuello donde descansaba el collar

si-dijo ella con mirada desafiante

esta vez como se llama

marc,no creo que tu seas el mas indicado para reprocharme el numero de novios que tengo,o hace falta que te recuerde tu fama

El ya no dijo nada mas le lanzo una mirada de rencor y se hundio en su cena

Por su parte lupin no se cansaba de insultar a aida

eres una cualquiera,no se que vi en ti,no tienes ni cerebro ni sentimientos

aida se levanto de la mesa y se fue corriendo del gran comedor llorando

Lili se levanto preocupada por su amiga y ademas aliviada por alejarse de james lizzie sin envargo se espero a acabarse el postre

no subes a ver como esta tu amiga,¡ah¡lo olvidaba ¡nunca te a inportado la amistad¡¡¡-dijo sirius molesto y sarcastico

Lizzie lo miro atonita era la primera vez en dos años que le lanzaba una indirecta acerca de su antigua amistad ,acabo el postre y se fue en silencio.


	2. LA LIGA DE LAS CHICAS EXTRAORDINARIAS

Lizzie entro a la sala comun que estaba vacia y subio a prisa a su dormitorio ahí estaba aida llorando tirada en la cama y lili intentando animarla en vano

que a pasado-le pregunto discretamente a lili

Lupin otra vez-dijo lili con los ojos en blanco

no pueden seguir a si lo que le pasa a el es que no la puede olvidar y aun le molesta que le dejara

tienes razon-reconocio la pelirroja

bueno lo importante ahora es animarla

que tal si hablamos de todos lo tios buenos de hogwarts

la ultima vez no funciono

si aun recuerdo cuando la idiota de trelawney dijo que remus lupin era uno de los mas atractivos

si fue algo violento-dijo lizzie con una mueca de dolor

y una sesion de belleza-propuso lili entusiasmada

si¡¡¡-luego recordo algo-no¡¡¡sabes que a ella eso no le animaria

pues..

lo tengo-a lizzie le brillaban mucho los ojos eso solo podia significar gran idea-fiesta en la sala comun mañana por la noche

ah no¡ eso no todo menos eso sabes que soy prefecta y que no puedo permitirlo

mirala –dijo lizzie señalandoa aida que rozaba los limites de la histeria aferrandose a la almuada y dando cabezazos contra ella

esta bien pero..-lili fue interrumpida lizzie la levanto en el aire y se dirigio a la cama de aida

vamos aida ahí que escoger modelito mañana fiesta en la sala comun¡¡¡

no me apetece ir

que¡¡¡porque?-dijo lili atonita ,aida no queria fiesta

el irá-dijo en un susurro

no puedes depender de el ,no se lo merece

lo se pero ¡¡es que no lo entiendo estabamos tan bien y va y se lia con otra¡¡

ellos son asi –dijo lili sentandose en la cama con la cabeza gacha

Todas sabian lo que pasaba le gustaba james desde hacia tres años cuando aun no era popular el era muy buen chico pero con el tiempo cambio habia pasado a hacerse un creido y un egocentrico aunque el insistia en salir con ella ella sabia que solo seria un caprichito de una semana y despues cambio y no queria combertise en una tonta mas,¡ya habia demasiadas en ese colegio¡

Lizzie miro el panorama una vez mas sus amigas habian caido ante los merodeadores ella no le gustaba contar demasiado sus problemas por eso sus amigas no sabian que a ella tambien un merodeador le habia hecho pasar algun que otro mal momento ,pero las pobres ya tenian bastante y otra vez mas tendria que animarlas.De su boca salieron de repente unas palabras que a ella misma le sorprendieron

si no puedes contra ellos unete a ellos

que¡¡¡no pienso unirme a ningun merodeador-salto aida de la cama haciendo que lili casi se callera

no ,¡¡¡-dijo lizzie poniendo cara de horror-me referia a que vamos a hacer la competencia a los merodeadores ¡¡¡al fin y al cabo solo son 4 niñatos egolatras y sin cerebro con un cuerpo muy..-lizzie se paro a tiempo-que estan bastante creciditos

Sus dos amigas se empezaron a reir

-pero te as vuelto loca-exclamo aida ya mas animada

no,seremos creidas ,iremos siempre bien vestidas,aremos bromas y lo mas importante nunca estaremos con un merodeador

Despues de eso se fueron a dormir .

Aida abrio los ojos lenta y dolorosamente ,se encargaria personalmente de enviar un petrificus totallus a aquella clase de persona inutil y estupida que se le ocurria abrir las ventanas tan pronto .

Parecia que lili estaba pensando lo mismo por que lili salto de un salto de la cama

lizzie¡¡¡¡¡me cago en tus muelas ¡¡son las seis de la mañana¡¡-lloriqueo la pelirroja

tranquilas chicas,aun nos queda muuucho por hacer- y empezo a abrir unas cajas que habia en su cama

que es eso-pregunto aida levantandose

las semillas de mi plan

vale entonces mejor voy a hacer otro plan-dijo aida

para que?

para cuando tu plan falle-dijo aida como si fuera obvio

va callar y alludarme a abrir esto

¿esto son las semillas de tu plan?-pregunto aida patidifusa sosteniendo una falda particularmente corta

aun no as visto lo mejor-dijo revolviendo entre las cajas

aquí esta-fue desplegando una camiseta en la que se leia claramente la liga de las chicas extraordinariasen un rosa chillon

no pienso ponerme esto-se nego aida rotundamente mirando con el entrecejo fruncido el rosa chillon

oh si que lo haras entre otras cosas porque este plan lo hacemos por ti y entre otras porque me han costado mas de 40 galeones

mira cosmeticos ,ropa nueva ,colonias,mechas?

he pensado que a partir de ahora deveriamos cuidar mas la imagen

definitivamente estas loca-afirmo aida

tu que opinas lili?-pregunto lizzie

bueno suena bien la liga de las chicas extraordinarias y la ropa y lo demas¡¡me uno¡¡¡

perfecto –las dos giraron hacia aida

si no hay mas remedio ,pero que sepais que esto va contra mis principios-dijo haciendose la orgullosa luego todas se hecharon a reir


	3. LLUVIA TRAICIONERA Y ZAPATEROS INUTILES

no ,no y no�¡-decia Aida

pero tu aceptaste unirte-le reprocho Lizzie

una cosa es unirme a un club contra los merodeadores y otra cosa muy distinta es esto-dijo señalandose a si misma ,se negaba a salir con la minicamiseta negra que llevava puesta con la frase de

la liga de las chicas extraordinariasen rosa chillon y una minifalda de color negro en su caso ,Lily la llevava rosa y maria azul claro, con volantes todas

no es para tanto-dijo lizzie tratando de convencer a Aida para ver si de paso se convencia a si misma.Aida levanto una ceja en señal de increidulidad-esta bien quizas es un poquito escandaloso-la ceja de Aida se pronuncio aun mas-chicas parecemos unas putas en toda regla- las tres se sentaron en la cama de lily que era la mas cercana a la puerta y apollaron los codo en sus rodillas como solian hacer cuando no sabian que hacer.

Bueno y porque no?haber recapacitemos a Aida ,Remus le puso los cuernos,a Lizzie , Sirius sin mas ni mas le deja de hablar y empiaza a insultarle y James a mi solo me ve como a otra de sus estupidas barbies de silicona,Aida siempre acaba llorando ,Lizzie anque no lo demuestre acaba fatal y yo estoy muy arta tambien,nos estan ganando terreno,les estamos dejando que nos pisoteen y chicas que yo recuerde nosotras no somos de las que se dejan pisotear.-argumento Lily

Aida hizo entonces algo que les sorprendio a todas se levanto ,se dirigio a la puerta la abrio y se quedo esperando fuera ,lily la siguio Lizzie se dio una ultima mirada en el espejo y siguio a sus amigas ,el reloj de arena de el tercer pasillo indicaba que eran y cuarto con lo cual teniendo en cuenta que era fin de semana implicaba que todos,profesores y alumnos,estarian desayunando,y tal como sospecharon nada mas abrienron las puertas del gran comedor todos se quedaron mirandolas.Ellas entonces empezaron a andar como habian ensallado, mirando al frente ,tiesas y moviendo lijeramente las caderas,en el entrenamiento se habian reido mucho pero ahora no podian hacerlo y eso era un punto que jugaba en su contra,se sentaron lo mas lejos que pudieron de los merodeadores pero para su desgracia esto solo implicaba con una mesa entre ellos ,ya que todos los asientos estaban ocupados .

hola¡-saludo James mirando impresionado a Lily .

hola-dijo lily de mala gana aunque James le gustaba no podia evitar ser borde con el era como una coraza

que os abeis puesto-pregunto Petter

ropa-dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa sarcastica

la liga de las chicas extraordinariasque demonios es eso-dijo sirius leyendo la camiseta de Lizzie con el entrecejo fruncido

somos nosotras-dijo Lizzie orgullosa

Remus que estaba bebiendo leche se atraganto

¿qué?-dijo atonito

que parte no as entendido el somos o el nosotras-dijo Aida esceptica

valla crei que con los comentarios de ayer me libraria de ti al menos un par de dias-dijo con odio

ya ves que no,ya no es como antes,ya no influyes en mi en absoluto-Aida arrastraba las palabras

Bueno chicos nos vamos ya el calamar gigante nos espera-anuncio lizzie levantandose tocandose la barriga

como ¿qué las superchicas no van a hogsmeade a cumplir su super mision de acabar con toda la ropa rebajada que se les ponga por delante?-pregunto Sirius

¿hogsmeade?lo hemos olvidado�¡-dijo Lily-hay que coger dinero chicas-en cuanto a tu comentario Black vete a la mierda que me han dicho que han puesto columpios

Dicho esto las chicas se fueron.

Tres chicas caminaban por un pueblo caminando fatal ,ya que los zapatos con tacon que en un principio les habian encantado les estaban dando mas de un problema haciendo que las chicas despotricaran todos los zapateros de gran bretaña.No andaban bien a causa de que tenian heridas empezo a hacer mucho frio y mucho viento los bares estaban tan abarrotados que no cabia ni una sola alma ,y para colmo empezo a llover .Las chicas con un aspecto deplorable vieron que los profesores guiaban a los alumnos para que entraranen los carruajes .Ellas estaban chorreando con la ropa pegada al cuerpo no podian andar rápido la profesora les pidio que esperaran que en 20 minutos llegaria que tenian que abisar q viniera otro ,si la noticia ya de por si les cayo mal,les cayo peor aun cuando por detrás oyeron la prepotente voz de Sirius

no se valla a olvidar de nosotros profesora

Ellas se fueron girando poco a poco si los merodeadores de normal ya erande por si imponentes con su atelico cuerpo(sin contar a peter que es mas feo que todas las cosas)todo mojado no habia palabras.Las chicas se volvieron a girar muy rapido avergonzadas y el carruaje ya se habia ido.

Lily empezo a temblar incontrolablemente James se acerco a ella y le ofrecio su chaqueta

toma te vas a conjelar-le dijo con una sonrisa

ni hablar si no te conjelaras tu-contesto ella sin vacilar

en ese caso prefiero ser yo quien se congele –el chico se la puso en los hobros y ella no la pudo rechazar de repente unos peligrosos rayos empezaron a surcar el cielo la lluvia aumento y venia con piedra.Una lechuza volaba hacia lizzie corriendo mucho peligro de ser alcanzada por un rallo ,se poso en el brazo que la chica le extendia

es de Mcgonagall.-informo,todos se apiñaron para escuchar y ella leyo en voz alta-debido a las circustancias climaticas seria muy peligroso coger ahora un carruaje esta noche se hospedaran en las tres escobas donde les hemos reservado dos habitaciones y mañana iremos a por ustedes


	4. la historia de lizzie y sirius

genial,esto es simplemente extraordinario ,todo griffindor celebrando la fiesta que YO habia preparado y YO aquí muriendome de asco-dijo lizzie que estaba sentada en frente de una hoguera tapada de pies a cabeza que les habian ofrecido

si,y lo peor es que esa fiesta era para animarme a mi –dijo aida con fastidio

y tambien era la fiesta que yo habia permitido que se hiciera-manifesto lili

aida,de todos modos tu no pensabas ir,y lili al principio no le hacia gracia,sin paños palientes yo soy la mas desgraciada de aquí-se hizo la victima lizzie

eso crees estoy aquí con la persona que mas odio en el mundo sentado a apenas 10 centimetros mios

en eso las tres estamos igual-reconocio lili

si,lizzie tienes razon eres la mas desgraciada aquí-admitio aida

y para colmo no voy a poder estrenar el vestido que marc me regalo?mundo cruel-se acordo lizzie con aire dramatico

quereis callaros ya las tres¡me estais deprimiendo-dijo james enfadado-yo habia quedado con gemma winster y no voy a poder ir.Eso si que es un problema

Lili le fulmino con la mirada,gemma winster era la chica mas guapa de todo el colegio se decia que tenia una agenda para apuntar las citas que tenia y que estaba ocupada hasta dentro de cinco meses ,pero seguramente habia hecho un hueco libre en su agenda para salir con el gran james potter.

Tranquilo seguro que no tendra ningun inconveniente en volver a acerte un hueco en su agenda,nunca pone ninguna pega en cuando se trata de utilizar a la gente-le reprocho aida

que va si fue ella la que queria quedar conmigo,hombre la chica esta muy bien pero yo tengo mis prioridades-dijo girando su cabeza mirando a cierta pelirroja,que no se daba cuenta

Poco a poco el silencio reino en la salita en la que estaban ,todos se habian secado y estaban sentados en buaquitas cercanas a la chimenea,Aida se dedico a leer el libro que habia empezado en el trayecto a hogwarts ,sintiendose obserbada por alguien ,al levantar la vista vio que remus no le quitaba la vista de encima,ella bajo la mirada incomoda e intento retomar su lectura,Lili retumbada se habia quedado dormida,Lizzie que la vio se levanto dispuesta a llevarla a su cuarto,James que lo vio le pregunto si podia llevarla el, la chica dudo ,imaginandose que diria su amiga si ella dejara que james la llevara a su cuarto,pero sirius le cogio de la muñeca .

vamos, james la llevara mejor,ademas ni que la fuera a violar

Ella se solto fuertemente de la mano del chico y se sento,total tampoco tenia por que enterarse.James subia facilmente con la chica a brazos ojala ella algun dia ella le tomara en serio,entro en el cuarto de las chicas y la tumbo en la primera cama que pillo,le tapo y se giro para irse ,pero por impulso volvio a girarse ,pensando que quizas esa iba a ser su unica oportunidad ,se agacho y le dio un dulce y corto beso ,y salio de la habitacion dejando a la chica profundamente dormida y se fue el tambien a dormir.Aida que ya se estaba quedando sin luz decidio que ya era hora de subir,Remus la siguio con el pretexto de que tenia que darle algo a james.Sirius estaba mirando fijamente al fuego lizzie incomoda ,penso que se habia llegado el momento de la huida.

esto.. ya es muy tarde-el chico aparto la mirada del fuego,y la miro con atencion-deberiamos subir

sube tu ,yo no tengo sueño

esta bien-la chica subio sintiendose mal sin saber porque

Lizzie se recostob en la cama y empezaron a venirle recuerdos

Flash back

Dos niños de trece años corrian por los terrenos de hogwarts

sirius?esperame-gritaba una niña con voz aguda

jejeej vas muy lenta-dijo el parandose

Ambos se sentaron al pie de un arbol y el chico saco una caja de ranas de chocolate .

¿quieres?-dijo ofreciendole esta cojio dos

gracias?

entremos ,hace mucho frio ya veras como esta tarde esta todo nevado

Esa misma tarde todo estaba nevado y al igual que muchos alumnos en hogwarts los dos niños salieron a jugar empezaron a tirarse bolas de nieve

vamos lizzie¿ eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-dijo el burlandose

Lizzie corria todo lo que podia ,al final, el se paro y se tumbo en el suelo ,ella divertida fue hacia donde estaba el chico y le tendio la mano ,el la acepto y la tiro al sulo junto a el .Ella callo encima de el ,sus caras estaban casi pegadas ,ella dejo de reirse se fueron acercando mas y mas y al final el corto la distancia y la beso .

Ella paro y se levanto y le volvio a tender la mano, esta vez el la cogio para levantarse ,ambos estaban muy rojos no entendian que acababa de pasar.Se sentaron en un banquito,Sirius empezo hablar

yo... lo siento,mejor olvidamos esto ¿vale?-dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce

de acuerdo-dijo ella azorada

Continuaron como siempre ,pero ella habia empezado a sentir algo por Sirius desde aquel beso,y como no le podia olvidar y sabiendo que el la veia como su mejor amiga solo, decidio empezar a salir con otro chico llamado bob chalce ,a Sirius la idea no le sento muy bien y empezo a juntarse mucho con otro chico llamado James ,que era muy popular en el colegio

.Poco a poco el la abandono y acabo formando un grupo ,llamado los merodeadores,

sirius esta tarde podriamos ir juntos a hogsmeade a dar una vuelta

lo siento pero ya e quedado con ir con los James y estos

oh bueno pues ya si eso otro dia-dijo ella cansada de todas las evasivas del chico.Ella al cabo de un mes corto con bob se junto con lili y aida unas chicas muy simpaticas , acabaron siendo inseparables ,empezo a surgir rivalidad entre ella y sirius y acabaron insultandose y odiandose .

Ella miro hacia el techo mal pintado de la habitacion de las tres escobas,todo habia empezado tan bien y habia acabado tan mal.

Eran las tres y media y Lizzie no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama sin conseguir dormirse,al final decidio bajar abajo a dar una vuelta,porque no aguantaba mas tumbada y no queria despertar a sus amigas.

lumus-susurro,y bajo suavemente las escaleras hasta llegar a la salita que habian estado se fue enfrente de la chimenea y cuando iba a sentarse se percato que en el sofa de al lado sirius estaba tumbado ,aun estaba despierto,el fuego se reflejaba en sus pupilas

hola-susurro ella

hola-contesto el

Ella se sento en su silla y se tapo ya que tenia frio con la minifalada y la camiseta que aun llebaba ,decido guardar silencio

puedes apagar esa luz,me molesta-dijo sirius borde como el solo

si ya voy-dijo apagando su varita,la habitacion quedo entonces iluminada solo por el fuego-de todas maneras creo que me voy a ir ya-dijo empezandose a levantar

cualquiera diria que me tienes miedo-insinuo el sin mirarla

por favor black,no te tengo ningun miedo

si que me lo tienes

Lizzie se volvio a sentar y le envio una mirada desafiante que este no capto,ya que parecia tener ojos solo para el fuego

¿qué haces todavia aquí?-pregunto ella

.-pensando-un gran silencio-¿y tu?

no podia dormir

se supone que estabas muy cansada

ya,pero no paran de venirme recuerdos y no puedo dormir

el aparto la mirada de la chimenea por primra vez

¿recuerdos?-pregunto extrañado

si de cuando era pequeña-dijo ella ,tenia una opoprtunidad perfecta de hablar con sirius de su antigua amistad-ya sabes 2º y 3º-el volvio a apartar su mirada con rencor

oh si ya me acuerdo,yo ahí aun era un niño idiota e ingenuo

pues yo creo que eres mas idiota ahora

¿a si?-dijo mirandola con ojos entrecerrados-me voy a dormir

¿y ahora quien tiene miedo?-le provoco ella

-yo no tengo miedo-aseguro

ah no?quien lleva intentando evitar un tema desde hace dos años

por que no entierras ya el pasado,olvida todo lo que paso,y dejame en paz


	5. revuelo en el gran comedor y visitas ine...

Cuando sirius se fue Lizzie se tumbo en el sofa donde el habia estado pensando lo tonta que habia sido,se apunto mentalmente evitarle porque estaba empezando otra vez a gustarle y eso no lo podia permitir .Cerro los ojos,a la mañana siguiente con los primeros rayos de sol abrio los ojos tranquilamente,entonces una idea le vino a la mente,subio rapidamente las escaleras ,oyo a aida ablando

¡¡aida no¡¡-chillo desde el final del pasillo

¿queeeeeeeee?-se oyo a lili muy alterada,habia llegado tarde ella ya lo habia hecho,aida le acaba de contar a lili que ella permitio que james le subiera.Entro al cuarto

hola chicas-saludo incentemente

por que dejaste que el me subiera?-pregunto ella

el quiso y no se no le di importancia-dijo ella omitiendo la parte de sirius

bueno...la proxima vez me despertais-lili apenas se habia alterado,algo iba mas

tu donde as dormido?-pregunto aida con mirada picara

uish,si yo te contara...

Las tres empezaron a reir y despues se armo ahí una guerra campal con las almohadas.

Hagrid llego media hora despues a por ellos en carruaje .Lizzie estubo todo el rato callada leyendo el libro de aida y se sento lo mas lejos de sirius posible,llegaron a Hogwarts era domingo ,las chicas se fueron a cambiar .Lili se puso pantalon blanco y

una camiseta verde atada al cuello.Lizzie se puso unos vaqueros bajos de cadera un cinturon y una camiseta gris y rosa ancha ,larga y de cuello barca,Aida opto por un pirata vaquero y una camiseta azul oscura en la que con letras negras ponia girl power eso si las tres iban con calzado extremadamente comodo.Se fueron a los terreno de Hogwarts sentados en un arbol estaban james sirius remus con las lagartas,entonces Lizzie recibio una lechuza de piglet la lechuza de Marc

chicas es de marc-dijo emocionada-pone :ola preciosa estoy mucho mas cerca de ti de lo que crees un beso ,marc

Ella quedo muy confundida ,a los cinco minutos llego otra

pone:te has puesto el vaquero que a mi me gusta¡¡¡marc-las tres se miraron-como sabe lo que llevo puesto

Inmadiatamente recibio una ultima lechuza,era blanca y muy bonita .Ella cogio el mensage y lo leyp para si ,y se levanto mirando para todos los lados

¿qué pone ?-pregunto lili impaciente,entonces se la leyo en voz alta a aida-mira a tu alrededor te llevaras una sorpresa-ambas levantaron la cabeza y a lo lejos viron a marc y observaron como el y lizzie corrian a su encuentro ,lizzie corria no podia creer que el estuviera ayi,al llegar pego un salto y se abrazo a el ,Sirius desde el arbor echaba humo por los ojos mientras observava como un chico le daba un vuelta a lizzie en el aire.

¿quién es ese?-oyo que preguntaba remus

parece que es el novio de Thompson-supuso amanda

James inmediatamente se giro hacia sirius para ver cual habia sido su reaccion ,aunque sirius nunca le hubiera dicho nada el sabia que a el le gustaba lizzie.

me tengo que ir –dijo sirius levantandose

te acompaño-dijo amanda

no da igual tu quedate con ellos-el necesitaba estar solo subio a su cuarto y se puso a pensar

flash back

sirius ya te he dicho que no¡¡¡-repetia lizzie por decimo cuarta vez

por favor

si claro y si nos descubren

estas ablando con sirius black ,no me subestimes-dijo el con una sonrisa arrogante

me parece que se te a olvidado un nombre-dijo con una sonrisa divertida-recuerda es sirius orion black

El chico se puso rojo

no me llames asi¡¡¡sabes que lo odio,me vas a acompañar o no

bueno este plan necesita una mente inteligente-dijo ella irguiendose

eso te exclulle lizzie

eii¡¡¡¡-dijo ella haciendose la ofendida y persiguiendole por todo el pasillo-

eso quiere decir que vienes?-pregunto el

sirius cada vez me sorprendes mas,las cazas al vuelo-dijo ella en broma

fin del flash back

Sirius sonrio abrio su cajon y cojio una foto ayi estabn el y lizzie con aproximadamente 12 años y medio el la habia cojido a caballito y un compañero les habia fotografiado,despues otra foto muy distinta le vino a la cabeza ,la foto de lizzie y el que suponia,era marc estaban abrazados .

Llego la hora de la comida las chicas estabn ya en la mesa con Marc los merodeadores entarron al gran comedor pero entonces al pasar enfrente de las chicas paso algo que nadie esperaba

¿peter?

¡marc¡

¿estudias aquí?

si¿qué aces tu aquí?

me e pasado a ver a mi novia ,¿os conoceis?

si-dijeron los dos

sientate aquí –le pidio marc señalando la silla de de al lado.

voy con amigos

bueno sois cuatro,cabemos todos

Peter se sento al lado de Marc,Sirius enfrente,James al lado de aida ,y Remus enfrente,Lizzie estaba al otro lado de Marc

de que lo conoces?-le pregunto Lizzie a Marc

es mi primo

Petter empezo a presentarles a todos

este es james ,el tambien juega al quidditch como buscador james,es muy bueno

este es Remus el es el mas responsable de todos

y este es Sirius ,es el ligon-sirius estaba muy tenso y le apreto la mano mas de lo normal.

Todos parecieron llevarse muy bien con Marc ,para desgracia de Sirius era el tipico chico que no se lleva mal con nadie,y por eso le odiaba mas,no abrio la boca en toda la tarde ,Marc lo noto y se acerco a el

Tu eres Sirius ¿no?

si-dijo el con voz emenazadora que parecio no intimidar en absoluto al chico

tu eres el que mas ligas de aquí ¿no?yo siempre he sido un desastre en esopporque en ee tema soy muy timido ,pero con lizzie fue muy facil,como ella es tan simpatica

Sirius estaba a punto de decirle que se callara cuando lizzie se acerco corriendo y dijo

ven Marc te voy a presentar a Lisa Barton

Esa noche Marc se tuvo que ir y todos lo lamentaron mucho,en su cuarto james remus y petter ablaban de marc de lo bueno que era en quidditch según habia demostrado a lo largo del dia,lo responsable,inteligente,y divertido que era .Sirius arto se fue a la sala comun a dormir diciendo

joder que pesados pareceis gays,me voy que todo se pega-dio un portazo y dejo a sus amigos sin saber que hacer

A la mañana siguiente cuando lili bajo a desayunar se encontro con una escena algo violenta en medio del gran comedor con todo el alumnado mirando y el profesorado empezando a intervenir Lupin y aida se gritaban cosas que solo ellos parecian entender y se tiraban comida bebida,y todo lo que pillaran

¡estoy arta de ti¡deja de criticarme-dijo ella a pleno pulmon tirandole pan

es que de ti solo se pueden decir insultos-le tiro mermelada por el pelo

pasa de mi estupido

no me da la gana

resentido

puta

al menos yo no soy infiel

¿yo si?

¡vete a la mierda¡-empezaron adejar la pelea verbal y ella empezo a empujarle el como no queria hacerle daño solo la intentaba apartar y le tiraba cosas del desalluno por encima ,lili intento coger a aida pero esta tenia tanta rabia encima que sin saber quien era la empujo esta callo para atrás en medio de la masa de alumnos que rodeaban a remus y aida ,james que pasaba por alli le alludo a incorporarse la profesora mcgonagall separo a los dos chicos con un hechizo y los condujo a su despacho.

sientense,su comportamiento a sido propio de los animales ,en la vida ningun griffindor habia montado ningun numerito asi.-

empezo el¡¡-trato de justificarse aida

¿qué?si no me hubieras quitado mi trozo de tostada

si no me hubieras llamado inutil

si no..

basta¡¡-exclamo la profesora-esta noche a las diez los dos recojeran sin magia todo el estropicio que han causado en el gran comedor-me pasare a recoger sus varitas yo misma,quiero todo como una patena y ahora fuera de mi vita-dijo llevandose una mano al pecho

Ambos salieron

has visto lo que has conseguido?-dijo el acorralandola

olvidame Lupin

eso no es facil teniendo en cuenta que por tu culpa voy a tener que limpiar a mano todo el comedor

sabes no es culpa mia que tengamos que vivir en el mismo planeta si te parece me voy a marte no te jode

me bastaria con que te fueras del continente

Ella le lanzo una dura mirada y se fue.


	6. absuelto de todos los cargos

Eran las diez y cuarto y aida y la profesora mcgonagall esperaban a lupin 

seguro que no sabe donde esta-insistia la jefa de los griffindors

ni idea

5 minutos mas tarde lupin aparecio con aire sofocado

lo siento profesora ,me surgio un problema-se disculpo

esta bien deme la varita y pasen

Cuando mcgonagall se hubo ido ,se hizo un silencio sepulcral,Aida cogio un trapo y empezo a recoger ,pero se percato de que lupin no hacia nada ,

¿no piensas ayudarme?

ya voy –dijo el

a ver organicemonos yo a esta parte y tu a esa

y porque yo a esa?-replico el por replicar le apetecia discutir

son iguales

yo quiero esta

esta bien-dijo ella y empezo a limpiar,algo estab mal ahí no iba a discutir

como que esta bien?

pues esta bien

no vas a contestarme mal

ya me he cansado de pelear contigo

tu eres la culpable de esta situacion

Aida siguio limpiando pero al final ,a los 20 minutos no pudo contenerse

¿eso crees?

¿qué?-

enserio crees que yo soy la culpable de esta situacion

si

pues estas muy equivocado

¿qué he hecho yo ¿?haver..

y aun tienes el morro de preguntarlo

esque yo no se que he hecho

hiciste

que hice?

tu sabras

yo lo unico que se es que sin mas ni mas me dejaste

no me puedo creer lo que oigo,¿no te vasto con engañarme una vez?-dijo aida

¿de que hablas ¿?-dijo confundido

sara kurton ,beso,lago¿te suena de algo?-dijo ella muy dolida

¿por eso me dejaste?-dijo el sorprendido

tu que crees?

pero ,yo no se lo que vistes pero..

yo solo vi lo que paso,y si no te importa,tengo que limpiar

pero..

pero nada ,la profesora vendra en dos horas

Empezaron a limpiar y cuando vino la profesora ya estaba todo impecable

muy bien ya pueden ir a sus dormitorios-aprovo devolviendoles las varitas

Los dos fueron subiendo pero Remus se paro en uno de los pasillos

espera,tenemos que hablar

si no te importa prefiero dormir

por favor

cinco minutos-concedio ella

bueno-dijo el sin sabes como empezar-lo que viste no es lo que piensas

¿ah no?-dijo levantando la ceja-dejame adivinar,es tu prima y en tu familia os saludais asi

No lo que pasa es que es que ella se me tiro

tu no te separaste

si que lo hice solo que tarde un poco porque me habia quedado sin saber que hacer,no me lo esperaba

y por que tendria que creerme lo que me dices

bueno lo cierto es que no tengo nada con lo que demostrartelo,pero esperaba que me crelleras

Aida no sabia que hacer asi que se quedo callada el al ver que ella no iba a hablar continuo caminando muy triste

espera-el se giro-yo si te creo-dijo muy bajo

que?-dijo el que no habia entendido lo que decia

Aida por toda respuesta camino hasta situarse enfrente de el,y infringiendo la primera ley de la liga de las chicas extraudinarias,se puso de puntillas y le beso,el le costo un poco reaccionar ,pero enseguida tambien le beso,despues ella le abrazo

te he hechado muchisimo de menos-reconocio el

si tus piropos me lo daban a entender-dijo sarcastica

me dejaste sin razon-se justifico

esta bien,quedas abjudicado de todos los cargos-dijo con una sonrisa-el le volvio a besar.

A la mañana siguiente todos quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando Aida y Lupin entraron cogidos de la mano

¿qué es esto?-le pregunto lily a lizzie

¿crees que le haya hecho un imperio?-dijo lizzie preocupada

es muy probable,aunque yo apostaria por una pocion amorosa

hola chicas-dijo Aida sentandose a su lado con una resplandeciente sonrisa

que a pasado-pregunto Lili

bueno,Remus y yo hemos vuelto

¿qué?¡¡-dijo lizzie

bueno al final me explicado lo que paso sara kurton y le e predonado,ella se le tiro encima y yo le creo

Sus amigas le abrazaron contentas no les hacia gracia que fuera un merodeador ,pero sabian que su amiga con el seria feliz

Los chicos tambien hablaban de lo mismo

Remus que hacias con Aida Bennet

he vuelto con ella

que tu que?-dijo James atragantandose

yo he vuelto con Aida-dijo Remus sin inmutarse

pero si os odiais

ya ves,ella me dejo por que se creia que me habia liado con sara kurton

genial,eso facilitara las cosas con Lili-dijo james optimista

si seguro-murmuro sirius de mal humor

A partir de ese dia,remus y aida estaban a todas horas estaban juntos y como consecuencia tambien lo tenian que estar sus amigos

chicas por favor-les pedia aida a sus amigas en la sala comun-podriais hacer un esfuerzo,¿es mucho pedir?

estas pidiendonos que nos llevemos bien con los merodeadores-dijo lizzie con la ceja levantada

A ver lili tu puedes intentar no tratar tan mal a James ,en el fondo lo he conocido,y es un buen chico,todos lo son

de acuerdo

y repecto a ti lizzie ,antes tu y sirius erais inseparables ,podria...

No aida,no puede ser igual,el me odia-dijo ella triste,luego recupero la compostura-y yo tambien a el,asi que me dedicare a pasar de el.

gracias chicas,se que la idea de ir con merodeadores no os gusta pero en serio los he conocido y son buena gente,ademas es un favor-dijo abrazandolas ,justo en ese momento los merodeadores entraron,sirius y james venian de entrenar ,lupin len dio un beso a aida y todos tomaron asiento con aire derrotado

¿qué os pasa?-pregunto aida al notarles tristes

Charles Brown acaba de lesionarse el partido es en una semana y media y haber donde encontramos cazador a estas alturas-explico james que era el capitan

Lizzie tu no querias hacer las pruevas –se acordo lili

Lizzie se puso nerviosa

si ,pero yo no creo que pueda

vamos eres buenisima,hasta mi hermano lo dice-reconocio aida

A james se le ilumino la cara

podria hacerte una prueva ?

yo..no se..

vamos lizzie llevas queriendo entrar en el equipo desde hace tiempo,

esta bien,cuando?

faltan dos horas y media para la cena llamare al equipo ahora que aun estaran vestidos y te haremos la prueva-anuncio james

Las chicas ,lupin y petter fueron a las gradas para ver.Todos se sorprendieron por lo bien que jugaba y volaba Lizzie .Al bajar ,todos estaban de acuerdo en que entrara en el equipo ,todos menos sirius.

James se acerco a lizzie

estas dentro del equipo,pero te falta un poco de tecnica-lizzie pego un salto de alegria

gracias¡¡¡

necesitaras que alguien de confianza te ayude a prepararte,y quien mejor que¡sirius ven aquí¡-dijo llamando a su mejor amigo

que?

necesito que entrenes a Lizzie para el partido

y por que yo?

porque eres cazador?

y robert?

no es de mi confianza

Ambos protestaron

venga chicos seamos profesionales,quiero ganar ese partido,sera un entrenamiento de dos semanas,por favor-suplico james serio

por mi esta bien-cedio lizzie

por mi no-dijo dandose la vuelta

sirius¡-volvio a llamarle james ,pero sirius no se giro

ya voy yo-dijo lizzie,y salio corriendo tras el ,lo alcanzo en el lago

black-le llamo ella

que-dijo de malas maneras

por que no dejas aparte la vida personal y me ayudas

no me da la gana

vamos,madura ya un poquito que ya toca

por que tendria que ayudarte?-le pregunto el mirandola alos ojos

por que si no tu equipo perdera-dijo ella sin vacilar

lo hare pero que quede claro que lo hago por james,si por mi fuera no hubieras entrado en el equipo-dijo llendose

Cuando volvio todos menos sirius estaban pegando saltos de alegria ,lili fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo

lo has conseguido ¡¡lo sabia

Un segundo mas tarde aida se unio al abrazo,entre ambas la levantaron y la llevaron por el aire cantando y gritando,pero ella solo queria llegar a su cuarto y llorar.

¿al final como habeis quedado tu y sirius?-pregunto james gritando

me va a ayuda,lo hace por ti

perfecto

Lili subio ala sala comun ,sus amigas aun estaban cenando,ayi estaba potter epasando unos apuntos, lili lo penso mucho pero al final se decidio

hola-saludo

hola-contesto el sorprendido de que ella le saludara

que haces?

preparo el proximo partido

te ayudo?-dijo sin pensar

vale¡

Los primeros cinco minutos habian sido muy tensos pero despues ambos se soltaron

a ver tu colocate ahí,eres cazador y te llamas robert mcAdams –le decia el,ella no podia parar de reirse-vale yo soy lizzie –dijo adoptando una pose de chica tonta-tienes que meterte mas en el papel¡

mejor asi?-pregunto ella con pose muy desgarvada

perfecto-aprovo el riendose

veamos o´connors avanza por la derecha y yo sobrevuelo la parte izquierda del campo,rovert muevete hacia la derecha

Asi estubiero un buen rato

y si en vez de sirius ponerse a la derecha se pusiera en el centro y dejara a lizzie a la derecha-propuso la pelirroja mirando los desastrados planos para el partido

eso es-dijo james asombrado-no lo habia pensado,vaya se te da bien esto

que va no se nada de quidditch

no lo parece,ya me lo estoy viendo la capitana lili evans a conseguido una nueva victoria para los chudley cannons¡¡ueee-dijo imitando voz de comentarista,ambos empezaron a reirse y entonces entraron Lizzie,aida ,remus y sirius

esto debe ser un virus-dijo alarmada lizzie-me voy antes de contagiarme

Aida la fulmino con la mirada

esta bien me quedo-dijo resignada

este año vamos a arrasar-dijo james convencido

pues claro ,al fin y al cabo estoy yo en el equipo-dijo lizzie de broma ,haciendose la creida,remus le tiro una almohada cuando esta esta cerraba los ojos levantando la cabeza y llevandose una mano al pecho-olle¡¡-dijo tirandole otra que le dio a James,en poco segundos se desencadeno una guerra de almohadas hasta que Mcgonnagall les pillo y se acabo la fiesta .

Thompson mañana en el campo a las 6:30 de la mañana-dijo sirius

a las 6:30¡¡-exclamo conmocionada

si,y no me gusta esperar

Lizzie se fue a la cama,mañana la iba a entrenar Sirius ,le volvieron a asaltar los recuerdos

Flash back

mira lo que hago-sirius llamaba a lizzie desde la otra punta del campo mostrandole una pirueta muy dificil

La chica lo intento pero no le salio y por poco se cae

ten cuidado te vas a matar¡-le grito el chico alarmado

espera lo voy a volver a intentar-sirius se aproximo por si ella se caia ,que le diera tiempo a cogerla ,la niña hizo la pirueta a la perfeccion

algun dia los dos entraremos en el equipo-dijo el sonriente

no,tu entraras ,yo soy un desastre-dijo ella desanimada

no¡,tu eres buena ,solo necesitas practicar ademas yo te ayudare

¿lo prometes?

pues claro-exclamo el

fin del flash back

Al final el iba a cumplir su promesa aunque de manera involuntaria,ollo un ruido,Orion habia entrado,Orion era su gato ,el felino era negro,todo el mundo creia que daba mala suerte,pero ella no era supersticiosa,y adoraba a Orion,el animal se subio a su cama y se tumbo a los pies de la chica,ambos se durmieron enseguida

Lizzie se levanto a las 6 estaba muerta de sueño se ducho para despejarse y se puso un chandal azul y una camiseta de manga larga azul marina en la que ponia 100 star ,se hizo una coleta y bajo con su escoba,ella tenia una desde pequeña ,porque su tio tenia un negocio de escobas,y le regalaba siempre las escobas mas nuevas que salian. ,llegaba puntual por lo tanto sirius que ya estaba ahí no pudo hecharle nada en cara

hola-saludo ella

monta en tu escoba-se limito a decir el –vale ahora haremos pruevas de velocidad-Ella monto en su escoba y a los veinte minutos ya estaba mas que harta-¡mas deprisa¡ ¡no dejes que la escoba te domine,dominala tu¡¡asi no se coje la quaffle¡¡frena antes¡estate pendiente de la bludger¡

para ya¡necesito descansar-dijo ella cuando llebaban una hora,el se estaba pasando ,no paraba de sacarle defectos

era de esperar-la miro de arriba abajo como quien mira aun chicle en su zapato-5 minutos de descanso

Los ultimos tres cuartos de clase restantes fueron mas duros que los anteriores,cuando sirius obserbo que la chica no podia mas paro la clase

vale ,es suficiente por hoy,puedes irte mañana a la misma hora ,pero no traigas escoba,haremos ejercicio fisico

Lizzie llego de muy mal a su dormitorio ,dando un portazo

Os juro que no le soporto-dijo Lizzie llorando de rabia,despertando a sus amigas que aun dormian

que pasa ahora-dijo aida medio dormida

lo mato me a tenido dos horas sin parar y todo el rato insultandome,ughhhhh-Lizzie chillaba como una loca tirando toda la ropa que veia al suelo-frena,acelera,mas lento,mas rapido-dijo ella imitandole-como si no hiciera nada bien

Al final se ducho y se le paso el ataque de rabia ,se repitio que no pensaba flaquear ante Sirius Black

Lili entraba cabreada a la sala comun,el profesor de pocionesWilliam Flemming,se habia negado a explicarle las pociones curativas para las quemaduras,y habia aprovechado su ignorancia para humillarle delante de toda la clase y le habia dicho que para el proximo dia deveria traer la pocion perfectamente hecha .Se sento en un sofa y tiro su mochila de mala manera al suelo.James entro a la sala comun y se sento junto a lili

¿mal dia?-le pregunto

y que lo digas

¿y eso?

Flemming-contesto ella

no tienes ni idea de cómo hacer la pocion que a pedido-adivino el

exacto

bueno si necesitas ayuda-se ofrecio el con una encantadora sonrisa

tranquilo sabre hacerlo sola-lili se levanto de mal humor,lo estaba consiguiendo,potter estaba consiguiendo que ella se convirtiera en una de sus barbies y no lo iba a consentir ,haria la pocion lo mejor posible.

Se paso la noche entera intentando hacer una pocion decente,a primera hora tocaba pociones ,james se acerco a ella

¿qué tal la pocion?-le pregunto

oh bien-mintio ella,escondiendola detrás de si,con las bajas notas anteriores le iban a suspender la asignatura

¿puedo verla?-insistio el

bueno ..-ella se la enseño el fruncio el entrecejo pero no dijo ningun comentario

El profesor entro y la llamo ella dejo el frasco en su mesa

señorita Evans,usted sera la primera en enseñarme su pocion,espero que este bien hecha,porque si no suspendera la evaluacion.

Ella camino hacia su mesa cogio el bote y se lo dio al profesor,quien lo examino durante mucho tiempo

a tenido suerte Evans-dijo con desprecio

Lili se sento estrañada miro la nota del bote tenia un 10 pero era imposible ,entonces se fijo atentamente en el bote,se lo habian cambiado,el sullo tenia la tapa verde y ella misma lo habia decorado con muchos colores un dia de aburrimiento,le toco el turno a james ollo al profesor

que tenemos aquí,don perfecto a pinchado,esta pocion es una autentica vergüenza-dijo ponidole un dos

Lili se fijo en el bote ,tapa verde ,multicolor,ese era su bote.Potter se lo habia cambiado a sabiendas de que su pocion estaba mal.Al finalizar la clase ,se dirigio hacia la mesa de james

¿por qué le has hecho?

hacer que?-dijo el haciendose el despistado

por que has cambiado mi pocion por la tuya

porque sabia que si no suspenderias

pero..-protesto nada

a mi no me va a afectar una mala nota ,tengo las mejores notas en pociones

yo..no se que decir..-dijo ella

que tal un gracias james, te apetece ir conmigo este sabado a hogsmeade?-dijo el poniendo una voz aguda

Ella le miro con una sonrisa

gracias james

te a faltado la segunda parte-le recordo el

esta bien ,te apetece ir conmigo este sabado a hogsmeade?

bueno no me apetece mucho-ella se rio y le dio un manotazo en el brazo-vael vale,no hace falta ponerse violentos,aishh te tengo loquita

Lili le iba a volver a pegar pero el se puso a correr ella empezo a perseguirle por el pasillo,parecian niños de siete años,pero en ese momento los demas no existian para ellos.


	7. juntos y revueltos

Lizzie estaba en el lago,bastante deprimida,se sentia abandonada,aida y lili ahora se pasaban el dia con los merodeadores,pero ella se sentia incomoda ya que sirius no paraba de despreciarla,de repernte alguien le cogio por los hombros,ella pego un grito

james¡¡-exclamo,era con el merodeador con el que mejor se llavava,le recordava mucho al antiguo sirius

¿qué haces aquí sola?

ya sabes ,es que cuando estoy con vosotros,Black no para de insultarme –confeso

Bueno ,la verdad es que Sirius se pasa mucho contigo¿qué paso?¿por qué os odiais tanto?

bueno antes eramos muy amigos,pero yo empece a salir con Bob y empezamos a separarnos luego el me evitaba y empezo a insultarme asi sin mas

eso es muy raro en Sirius

lo se

ablare con el

no ,por favor,lo mejor es dejarlo todo como esta ¿vamos con todos?

como quieras¿sabes algo de marc?

si ,le va muy bien ,le caisteis muy bien todos

¿y el quiddicht?

bueno Black se pasa tres pueblos conmigo,pero he mejorado bastante

no me extraña ,sirius es muy buen cazador y tu tambien lo eres

me e fijado que ultimamente tu y Lili pasais mucho tiempo juntos¿la quieres verdad?

yoo-dijo el muy rojo-si-murmuro derrotado-pero no tengo nada que hacer

¿cómo que no?que hay del gran james potter que puede conseguirlo todo

desaparecio hace mucho tiempo-dijo el triste

va ,te hechare una mano en este asunto vale?-dijo sonriendo

vale ,aunque necesitare al menos cien manos

A la una de la mañana sirius estaba solo en la sala comun ,al dia siguiente tenia que madrugar para entrenar a Lizzie ,no iba a dormir casi,pero no le importaba

La unica luz que habia era la de la hoguera todavia encendida ,de pronto algo salto encima suyo,lo miro era un gato negro con grandes ojos verdes

¿orion?¿eres tu?-dijo acariciando al animal de su antigua amiga

El gato se recosto en sus piernas ,Sirius se acordo de la historia de ese gato

Flash back

Lizzie y Sirius estaban por los terrenos cuando oyeron unos maullidos entre las ramas del bosque prohibido

Lizzie se interno un poco para ver que era

¡mira sirius es un gato¡-dijo la chica cogiendolo

sueltalo,es negro dan mala suerte

por favor¡ no me digas que crees en esas cosas

era un por si acaso , tiene un corte en la pierna,vamonos de aquí,deberias dejarlo

¿herido,ni hablar este gato se viene con migo

Lizzie se lo llevo a la enfermera ,que le curo y luego decidio quedarselo

le voy a llamar Orion-dijo mirando con malicia a sirius

Orion no ,no le hagas esa faena

es un nombre bonito

uy si precioso¿por qué ese nombre?

tiene su relacion no te gusta tu nombre y no te gustan los gatos negros

No seras capaz

oh si que sere-dijo ella sonriendo

Poco a poco sirius cogio cariño al gato y viceversa

Fin flash back

A las seis y media lizzie llego al campo donde sirius ya estaba

vale hoy te voy a poner en forma ,empieza a correr .

Lizzie suspiro odiaba correr ,a la cuarta vuelta ya estaba muerta

empieza a hacer flexiones

Ella se tumbo en el suelo y empezo a levantar el tronco

no puedes levantar las piernas-le reprocho el

no puedo evitarlo

El entonces fue hacia ella y le sujeto los pies para que ella pudiera hacer bien el ejercicio

Luego cojio dos pesas de tres quilos y le puso una en cada mano .

Cuando le dijo que tenia que hacer veinte flexiones mas ella casi le mata.

Al final se fue tan cansada como el dia anterior.

Lupin estaba haciendo los deveres en la biblioteca,vio que aida entraba y se dirigia hacia donde el estaba pero de repente alguien le paro era Joss Beans ,que el supiera Aida no le conocia,estubieron un buenrato hablando bajo la atenta mirada del licantropo

¿qué queria?-pregunto remus celoso

Hablar sobre el trabajo de adivinacion

os toca juntos?-dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

si

supongo que sabras la fama que tiene ese ¿no?

no te fias de mi?

de ti si pero de el no

tranquilo,me llevare esprai antivioladores si eso te tranquiliza-dijo en broma

Lili buscaba desesperadamente a sus amigas

¿me buscabas?-dijo james atravesandose en su camino con una sonrisa

no- la sonrisa del chico se borro-quiero decir me ayudas a buscara estas?

lo siento ,pero he quedado-dijo el

¿con quien?-dijo ella involuntariamente molesta

con gemma winster ,me ha pedido que le explique pociones

si seguro que es por eso-dijo ella intentando aparentar normelidad

en serio soy muy buen profesor-dijo con aires de grandeza-solo que tu no me dejaste demostrartelo con la pocion anti-quemaduras

en ese caso no te entretengo mas,no querras tarde a tu cita con la chica mas guapa del colegio

mi cita con la chica mas guapa del colegio es el sabado-dicho esto se fue dejando a lili roja

Lizzie estaba en la sala comun sola,todos estaban cenando,el retrato se abrio y sirius entro con amanda thurpin ,ella gritaba como una loca

¡no puedes hacerme eso¡¡yo te quiero y creia que tu tambien me querias¡

pues ya ves que no-dijo el muy tranquilo

que he hecho mal?-dijo llorando

no a sido culpa tuya,simplemente esto no funciona

Ella subio la escaleras corriendo,Sirius se sento en un sillon

Lizzie que habia escuchado todo se puso de pie

eres un cabron

perdon?

como le puedes dejar asi sin mas?

para que preguntas si lo has visto

tu te oyes?no se te reconoce

dejame en paz

no me da la gana¡llevo dos años dejandote en paz¡

El se puso de pie ,dispuesto a irse

muy bien vete¡¡eso es lo unico que sabes hacer¡darle la espalda a los problemas

El la encaro

yo no le doy la espalda a nada

¿ah no?pues no tendras ningun problema en decirme por que empezaste sin mas ni mas a insultarme

te lo merecias

porque?que hice?

Sirius no podia decirle la verdadera razon del por que se enfado ,por cuestion de orgullo,la miro habian quedado muy cerca,ambos se quedaron mirando un tiempo que parecio eterno y se fueron acercando cuando solo quedaban dos centimatros Orion pego un salto de un sofa a otro haciendo que ambos jovenes se separan alarmados

yo...me tengo que ir-dijo lizzie desapareciendo por detrás del cuadro

Sirius se quedo depie pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.


	8. plan b fracaso y fiesta en los invernade...

Sirius estaba en su cuarto,jmaes entro dando un gran salto 

¡estoy en racha¡-exclamo esperando que sirius le preguntara porque,pero este no lo hizo

sirius?me estas escuchando?-dijo pasandole la mano por la cara

¿si?-dijo sirius despertando de su ensimismamiento

te decia que estoy en racha

¿por qué?

e quedado para mañana con Lili y dentro de dos semanas va a haber un baile

¿cómo lo sabes?

me lo dijo ayer dumbledore durante un castigo-dijo con desparpajo

¿iras con lili?

si ella quiere..¿y que hay de ti?¿con amanda no?

que va ,lo hemos dejado

bueno esa chica ahora que lo dices era un poco estupida

no se..ya me buscare a otra –dijo el sin darle importancia

Remus entro en el cuarto

chicos necesito vuestra ayuda

¿qué pasa?-preguntaron ambos

hay que recurrir al plan b-dijo remus con secretismo

me gusta el plan b-sonrio james

por supuesto,yo lo invente-dijo sirius con aires de grandeza

¿con quien hay que aplicarlo?

joss beans

ese?que pasa con ese?-dijo james decpcionado de que no fuera ningun slithering

pasa demasiado tiempo con Aida

tranquilo remus,este plan es infalible,a Jeremy stewart se le quitaron las ganas de pedirle salir a lili enseguida-recordo james

yo me voy a ir a la cama ya-dijo sirius

tu estas ultimamente muy raro-observo remus

que dices?-dijo sirius cerrando su dosel ,saco la foto de lizzie y el disimuladamente,y se puso a verla,pero de repente el dosel se corrio

pillado con las manos en la masa-exclamo james

veamos que es lo que le tiene tan preocupado a nuestro amigo canuto-remus intento quitarle el cuadro ,pero sirius lo sujetaba con fuerza

¿james?-james le sujeto por los brazos y de esa manera remus cojio la foto .

James se dirigio a ver la fotografia ,entonces sus sospechas se confirmaron

,ambos se sentaron alrededor de la cama

habla-bramo james

no-se limito a decir sirius

entonces llegaremos a conclusiones equivocadas..-amenazo remus

Sirius...

esta bien,pero no se por donde empezar

veamos primero que paso con vosotros

bueno desde que entramos al colegio empezamos a ser muy amigos hasta tercero siempre ibamos juntos ,en tercero un dia estabamos en los terrenos y acabamonos besandonos y despues de eso todo cambio,ella me empezo gustar pero me veia como un amigo,y poco despues empezo a salir con otro,y me dejo tirado,y yo no pude perdonarselo..-dijo el miando al suelo

James y Remus no se esperaban eso,Sirius siempre habia tratado mal Lizzie y viceversa

y ahora..-empezo james temeroso

no-nego rotundamente

seguro?-insistio remus

no-se contradijo el-quiero decir,yo no se nada-acabo con voz apagada

Pero parecia ser que Remus y James si sabian muy bien lo que le pasaba a su amigo,se habia enamorado de lizzie

El sabado por la mañana Remus y Sirius irian a comprar los preparativos para el plan b que se celebraria el domingo por la noche.antes habria que preparar la lista

vale habra calculo unos 300 alumnos,las entradas valdran unos 2 galleones-calculo sirius

James ya tienes la lista de quien vendra?-dijo remus impaciente

si-dijo repasando los ultimos nombres de la lista y añadiendo un ultimo acento despues de estar diez minutos comprovando en voz alta donde estab la silaba tonica

perfecto¿Lent?ni hablar,es un macarra,-observo remus

hara faltan marcha ,¿no?-dijo james arrevatandole la lista

La puerta se abrio

que es todo esto?-pregunto aida viendo la pilas de papeles amontonados ,salto esquivando todos los traston tirados por el suelo y llevo hasta su novio a salvo

550 cervezas de mantequilla?¿560 winskis de fuego?¿qué planeais?-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

una fiesta en el invernadero,¿quieres ayudar?toma aquí tienes empieza a hacer invitaciones-le ofrecio remus sin prestarle atencion

esto..no yo venia a decirte que e quedado con joss para lo de adivinacion y hoy no me veras mucho ,es muy simpatico¿sabes?

si seguro..

adios chicos que os valla bien

podrias llamar a lili y lizzie para que vinieran a ayudar-propuso james

de acuerdo ya voy

A los diez minutos las chicas llegaron al cuarto de los chicos,lili habia a arrastrado a lizzie ,ya que a esta despues de lo sucedido el dia anterior ,no le apetecia ver a sirius,y se habia hechoa la idea de que hasta el lunes en el entrenamiento no lo veria,que equivocada estaba UU

se puede-llamo lili timidamente

pasar-dijo la voz de remus desde el otro lado de la puerta

Las chicas pasaron ,mirando el caos total

esto esta hecho una autentica pocilga-le susurro lizzie a lili con cara de terror

bueno esto es lo que teneis que hacer-dijo james dandole la lista a lizzie donde sirius habia hecho los calculos

un momento las entradas valen dos galleones y sobraran 80 galleones y estan repartido a un tres por ciento y somos cinco –observo lizzie con la ceja levantada

una chica inteligente eh?pero como organizadores de la fiesta..-empezo james

si no hay dinero no hay trabajo-dijo lili tranquila

esta bien tendreis vuestra parte-concedio remus

¿qué?-exclamaron james y sirius

es justo chicos

de acuerdo- aceptaron a regañadientes

lili tu ponte aquí-dijo james guiandola hacia una de las mesas y entregandole parte de una lista y unos sobres junto con un boli-lizzie tu a esta-dijo repitiendo el mismo procedimiento

Lizzie se sento y empezo a escribir,pero al llegar al margen de la hoja nota que algo debajo de la invitacion le molestaba lo saco,y le sorprendio mucho ver una foto que ella recordaba aberle dado a Sirius por navidades,en ella estaban ella y sirius con uno 12 o 13 años ella esta montada en la espalda de el y ambos se reian,le sorprendia mucho que sirius aun la guardaba,entonces oyo un carraspeo detrás suya ,se giro ahí estaba sirius con muy mala cara

te importa?-dijo el quitandole la foto-te agradeceria que no registraras mis cosas

yo...-ella no sabia que decir,estaba muy avergonzada,el la miro con la ceja levantada y al ver que ella no ablaba se fue

mierda-susurro lizzie para si misma-vaya metedura de pata

A la hora ambas se fueron ya que lili y james habian quedado y tenia que prepararse.

lizzie ayudame¡que me pongo¡-gritaba lili desesperada

te estas oyendo?-decia lizzie

lo se,pero es que-dijo ella intentando ponerse un sueter color naranja ,a sabiendas de que ese color no le favorecia nada

anda ,vas a necesitar ayuda de profesional,en veinte minutos lili quedo perfecta.

A la hora de la comida james y lili estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo comida italiana,la cita estaba saliendo perfecta,James no sabia si tocar el tema del baile,por si lo fastidiaba todo,pero no le quedo mas remedio cuando al salir del restaurante vieron una tienda en la que colgaba un gran cartelmadame malkin modas:oferta especial para el gran baile en hogwarts

podemos entrar-dijo lili ,como indirecta,se habia estado preguntando durante todo el dia si james la invitaria

ya tienes pareja-tanteo james,mientras lili miraba un bonito vestido verde

no-dijo ella,habia rechazado bastantes propuestas con la esperanza de que el la invitara

eso es algo que se puede arreglar-dijo el parandose

¿a si ¿¿cómo?-dijo colocandose enfrente de el

por ejemplo yo ahora mismo podria preguntarte si quieres venir conmigo al baile-dijo el

y yo ahora por ejemplo podria decirte que de acuerdo

¿de verdad?

¿de verdad que?

vas a venir conmigo al baile?-pregunto el sorprendido

¿no eran ejemplos?-dijo ella haciendose la tonta,el le miro mal ,ella sonrio y le contesto-era broma,si ire contigo-luego imitando lo que el le habia dicho cuando le obligo a invitarle a hogsmeade,dijo en broma-aishh te tengo loquito

lo se –dijo el y continuo andando dejandola a ella parada y roja de nuevo

Esa noche todos se reunieron

nuestra parte toda lista-informo remus mientras sirius afirmaba

y la nuestra-dijeron las chicas

y el motivo de la fiesta?-pregunto lizzie

Los chicos se quedaron paralizados

una fiesta nunca viene mal-dijo james simplemente

Al dia siguiente,medio colegio estaba revolucionado a causa de la fiesta,los profesores se extrañaron que a las siete la mitad de hogwarts abandonara los terrenos para irse a sus salas comunes

Las chicas se paseaban de un lado al otro

habeis visto mi peine-dijo aida-¡¡lizzie cuantas veces te etengo que decir que no cojas mi peine¡¡

yo no lo he cogido esta vez-protesto lizzie desde la ducha

siempre dices lo mismo

aida tu peine esta aquí

lo ves-dijo lizzie saliendo de la ducha-nunca me crees-aida la ignoro

Orion daba vueltas por el cuarto

lizzie voy a atropellar a tu gato-informo lili

orion a mi cama-mando

Poco a poco se fueron arreglado lili se puso un vestido negro y corto,lizzie una mini falda blanca con volantes y una camiseta rosa sin mangas y con cuello de pico con botas tambien blancas,aida opto por unos piratas negros y una camiseta blanca sin mangas con volantes en la que ponia punk en letras moradas

Cuando llegaron al invernadero la fiesta ya habia empezado,incluso habia quien ya estaba borracho.

Aida se fue con remus que estaba pinchando.James pronto se acerco a Lili y desaparecieron ambos ,lizzie estaba sola,sola con la bebida,empezo a beber sentada ,sirius se sento al lado de ella

das lastima-dijo viendo los 5 botes de winski de fuego que estaban amontonados al lado suyo

olvidame

deja de beber

no eres mi padre ,Black

es una suerte,si no ya te habria deseredado hace mucho tiempo

Sirius le quito la botella que tenia

devuelmela-sirius se habia levantado y habia levantado el brazo para que la chica no llegara a la botella

Black¡¡devuelvemela

ya as bebido suficiente

tu que sabras –dijo ella dandose la vuelta y yendose a hablar con aida que estaba en la barra.

Lizzie salia hacia fuera arrastrandose,habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas botellas habia bebido ya ,apenas tenia fuerza para seguir de pie se acerco al lago parandose en cada arbol en uno callo intentaba levantarse pero al final desistio y se tumbo en el cesped.Ollo unos pasos y noto que alguien la levantaba se dio cuenta de quien era y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba empezo a patalear en su espalda

black sueltame

tu te vas a tu cuarto

la fiesta no a acabado

para ti si

black se caminar¡¡

sirius no la escuchaba

Poco a poco ella se fue calmando Sirius solo oia comentarios como:yo no te hice nada,tu me abandonaste, y cosas parecidas llego a su cuarto y la deposito en su cama suavemente ya que la chica se habia dormido,se quedo un rato mirandola ,luego bajo a su cuarto se sento en su cama ,saco la foto del marco y leyo la dedicatoria que habia por detrás

Sirius¡¡¡

Feliz navidad,al final consegui que orion dejara peinarse¡¡te hecho mucho de menos¡¡ojala hubiera podido quedarme en hogwarts ,esta es la foto que nos hicimos el mes pasado,prefiero que la tengas tu ,para que nunca te olvides de mi¡mi familia te envia recuerdos¡

Besos lizzie

La releyo un par de veces y se durmio

Mientras en la fiesta remus preguntaba

donde demonios se ha metido sirius

ni idea

ai que empezar ya el plan,le has puesto la pocion a joss

si

perfecto

De repente en el centro del escenario joss se levanto empezo a llamar la atencion a todos y acabo sacando a petter petigrew a bailar mientras todos se reian de el

Aida se giro lo habia oido todo

Esto lo has planeado tu,no me lo esperaba de ti,como has podido-dijo dandole una bofetada en la cara y saliendo al centro de la pista para intentar despegar a joss de petigrew ,despues de eso ,ella dio la fiesta por acabada

Los merodeadores entraban el la sala comun

que tal con aida hoy?-pregunto james

hoy a avido un avance

a si?-se intereso remus

si ,cuando la he llamado me a mirado

y que mas?

y nada mas,pero ayer ni me miro

bueno algo es algo-animo james


	9. DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD

De vuelta a la realidad

A las seis y cinco una lechuza empezo a picotear la ventana ,Aida se tapo los ojos ,lili cerro los ojos muy fuerte y lizzie que estaba al lado de la ventana tubo que levantarse

Cojio la carta y al abrirla las tres pegaron un salto,era un vociferador

Elisabeth Thompson acuerdate de estar en 20 minutos en el campo,y no,no te puedes quedar durmiendo,no es mi culpa que tengas problemas con la bebida

La voz de sirius penetro fuertemente en el cuarto ,aida dejo de taparse los oidos ya que el ruido se oia aunque se hubiese puesto bajo el agua

¿queeee?mierda lo habia olvidado

susshhhhh-dijo lili sujetandose fuertemente la cabeza

Lizzie se levanto y casi dormida se dirigio hacia el campo,Sirius estaba ayi ,sin ningun rastro de la fieta de la noche anterior

buenos dias-dijo el sarcastico-hoy empezaremos corriendo

black no me agas esto,me duele mucho la cabeza

ya te avise ayer de que no bebieras

dejame en paz-dijo empezando a correr

vamos,mas deprisa

no puedo darme mas prisa ¡no lo ves¡-protesto ella

A la media hora lizzie y sirius se tomaron un descanso

A sirius le llego una carta de remus en la que ponia que hoy harian el plan z para que le perdonase

aida se esta pasando-dijo sirius pensando en voz alta

el humillo a un amigo suyo por sus estupidos celos

el la quiere,y si ella pasa todo el dia con otro es normal que este celoso-defendio a su amigo

ella tambien tiene que salir con otra gente

para que si con el esta muy bien

a lomejor porque se cree que el solo la ve como una amiga

no es ella la que solo lo ve como un amigo

el le dijo que lo olvidara

ella tambien lo dijo

Ambos enrrojecieron al darse cuenta de que habian desviado la historia de remus y aida a la suya propia

hay que seguir entrenando-corto Sirius.

Le piensas perdonar algun dia?-pregunto lili a aida

no-nego aida rotundamente

vamos,al fin y al cabo el lo hizo por que te queria

lizzie tiene razon un merodeador nunca quiere a nadie

lizzie esta muy equivocada,solo que esta resentida con uno de ellos,se le ve arrepentido

con eso no basta

estas insoportable-aida le fulmino con la mirada-vale a ver lo siento

Esa semana sucedió sin ningún percance, hasta el jueves cuando, en mitad del desayuno, Lizzie recibió una carta de su madre. La leyó: "Hola Lizzie, siento tener que informarte de esta manera, pero tu abuelo está muy mal,su enfermedad a evolucionado y está en cuidados intensivos de San Mungo, tranquila, seguro que sale de ésta, ha pasado ya por situaciones peores. Te quiero. Mama

A Lizzie le empezaron a escocer los ojos.

¿Qué a pasado?-preguntó Lili, que estaba a su lado.

Lizzie empezó a llorar y les tendió la carta a sus amigas, quiénes entendieron lo que había pasado. Esa noche Lizzie la pasó llorando, aunque tenía el apoyo incondicional de sus amigas, estaba muy desolada.

En el desayuno:

-Lizzie como sigas sin comer, vas a tener problemas-dijo Aida

Es que no me entra-explicó deprimida

Lizzie se que no es el mejor momento pero en dos días es el partido –dijo James

Yo no...no sé si podre

Claro que podrás!-le animo Aida-tu madre lo dijo; seguro que sale de ésta

Pero..

Pero nada!

Llego el día del partido: Ravenclaw versus Griffindor

Todo el colegio estaba ahí para apoyarles, Lizzie estaba muy nerviosa,estaba convencida de que iba a hacer el ridículo. Salió al campo la tercera, estaba lloviendo a cántaros, lo que iba a dificultar el partido. Escuchó los animos que provenian de todos sus compañeros. Gritos, aplausos... En las gradas, todo el mundo estaba inquieto. Cuando reaccionó el partido ya había empezado, empezó a moverse muy rápido y metió la quaffle por el aro izquierdo ,escuchó que el comentarista, Steve Winday, gritaba su nombre. El partido iba 40-32 a favor de griffindor. Sin embargo, hubo una buena jugada en equipo por parte de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw que permitió que Carolina Dinel marcara. El silencio se apodero del campo, eso sólo podía significar tres cosas: estaban atacando magos oscuros, que todos se habían quedado mudos o que los buscadores habían visto ya la snitch. Lizzie optó por escoger la tercera opción; se giro y pudo distinguir entre el agua, a James que efectivamente perseguía, junto a Rodolphus Michigan, la pelota dorada. Sirius aprovechó la confusión, para pasarle la pelota y meter una última canasta antes de que james atrapara la snitch y finalizara el partido,Todos bajaron empapados y se unieron al resto del equipo griffindor ,a causa del diluvio el campo se vació en pocos minutos,Lizzie, que se habia quedado un poco apartada vió que la lechuza de su madre Camelot le habia traido una carta.

Mientras en la sala comun de griffindor se habia desatado una gran fiesta,hasta que Aida se percato de una cosa

Lili has visto a Lizzie?-dijo preocupada

no la he visto desde el partido-contesto esta

donde se habra metido,estaba muy deprimida,no ,no habra...?-a Aida no le hizo falta continuar porque Lili salió corriendo hacia el cuadro ,pero James se interpuso en su camino

¿qué pasa?

es Lizzie,no aparece-informó la pelirroja

y la última vez estaba muy deprimida por lo de su abuelo

os ayudaremos a buscarla –dijo James buscando a Remus y a Sirius,entre los cinco se repartieron las distintas partes del castillo,y con más urgencia las partes altas.

A Lili le habia tocado la torre de astronomia ,costaba de llegar,ya que estaba muy alta,a aida las aulas en uso,a james las de desuso , a remus los pasillos de acceso para prefectos y profesores,a sirius las cocinas,la entrada y el gran comedor.Sirius comprovó cada una de las partes que le habia tocado,estaba muy preocupado ,iba a subir la escalera para decir que ahí no estaba ,pero se giro y miro a la puerta,fuera estaria diluviando,un impulso le llevo a salir ,empezo a correr por fuero ,entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la insistente lluvia,miro en el lago ,no habia nadie,fue a pegar un vistazo en los invernaderos,estaban vacios,miro en el vestuario ,tampoco estaba ,fue a darse la vuelta para irse,cuando vio que habia alguien en las gradas,forzo la vista y distinguio a Lizzie,respiro tranquilo al ver que no habia cometido ninguna locura y se dirigio hacia ella,la chica estaba llorando y no le habia visto,

thompson-ella levanto la vista con los ojos muy rojos

¿qué a pasado?-ella no le contestó simplemente le tendió una carta que se habia guardado para evitar que se mojara:

Lizzie:

siento informarte de esta manera pero tu abuelo a muerto esta tarde mientras dormia en el sofa,mañana es el entierro ,lo mejor sera que no vallas,no te derrumbes

mama

Él acabó de leerla ,le devolvio la carta,ella le abrazó muy fuerte y se quedó llorando un buen rato en su hombro,él también estaba muy triste,habia conocido a su abuelo paterno cuando había ido a pasar dos semanas de vacaciones a casa de Lizzie,y le habia caido muy bien.Ella temblaba a causa de la lluvia,ya debia de llevar un buen rato ayí

entremos-dijo el

no quiero entrar-dijo ella llorando

te estas congelando-dijo él ayudandola a ponerse en pie

Al verlos aparecer todos se le tiraron encima

donde te habias metido?

que ha pasado?

que haces mojada?

que haces llorando?

Una lluvia de preguntas se le vino encima,miró a Sirius en busca de ayuda

me la llevo a la enfermeria va a coger una pulmonia-dijo llevandosela sin darles tiempo a los demas a reaccionar

Caminaron hacia la enfermeria donde secaron y tumbaron a lizzie ,sirius le pidio a madame pomfrey que le diera una pocion para no soñar ,se sento al lado de ella y estubo a su lado toda la noche.


	10. la pequeña aventura de Lili y James

A la mañana siguiente Lizzie fue despertada por los murmullos de gente

ya se despierta-susurro James

no me extraña,con lo alto que ablas-le reprocho Lili

¿estas bien?-le pregunto Aida cuidadosamente

Lizzie empezo a recordar lo que habia sucedido el dia anterior y sus ojos se aguaron.Madame Pomfrey los hecho diciendo que Lizzie tenia que cambiarse.A la hora del desayuno Lizzie se dirigio al gran comedor donde le esperaban el resto de sus amigos

,se sento aunque no desayuno casi,

En dos semanas se celebrara el baile¡-oyero que decia emocionada Erika Lowel

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Lizzie

yo..no creo que valla,no etoy para fiestas-los chicos lo comprendieron pero aun así conservaron la esperanza de que en los doce dias que quedaban cambiara de idea.

hola-saludo una voz infantil,todos levantaron la mirada,Britnew Lanson,estaba parada detrás de James,ella era la prima de Remus,iba a segundo y era muy pequeñita con el pelo castaño y los ojos muy similares a los de su primo

¿qué tal?-le pregunto su primo haciendole sitio a su lado

muy bien-luego empezo a revolver en su mochila-vine a traerte esto-dijo entregandole un paquete

tú¡-exclamo Sirius al ver quien era

si ,yo

la ultima vez te pasaste-dijo el en broma

ya te dije que tubieras cuidado con migo-dijo con voz de circunstancias.

te esta vacilando claramente-se rio James

Bien enana yo que tu ,empezaba a correr ya-aviso el moreno

que miedo me das-respondio sarcastica

uno,dos yyy tres¡-se levantaron ambos a la vez y el empezo a perseguirla hasta que se perdieron por las puertas del gran comedor.Nadie comprendia como el serio y orgulloso Sirius Black actuaba asi con la niña,eran como hermanos.

James se levanto tambien

necesito ir a la biblioteca

no lo agas¡son cinco años evitando ese lugar-lloriqueo Petter en broma

lo se ,pero no me queda mas remedio,tendre que arriesgarme-dijo con voz de heroe

tranquilo petigrew ,yo cuidare de que no le pase nada-dijo lili levantandose tambien

vale,entonces ya estoy muerto

¡oye¡-dijo haciendose la ofendida y caminando

epera¡-dijo James corriendo para alcanzarla

Iban de camino a la biblioteca cuando Jessica Clever se interpuso en su camino

¡James¡-le saludo dandole un efusivo beso-¿dónde vas?

a la biblioteca

con ella?-dijo con cara de asco

si,es mi amiga

¿qué es tu que?-exploto la rubia-sabes,Jamie corren muchos rumores acerca de vosotros pies y tu en vez de acallarlos, les das pie.

me dan igual los rumores,yo voy con quien me da la gana-dijo sin sulfurarse

esta bien James no me dejas otra opcion.O ella ,o yo-dijo muy segura de la respuesta delchico

ella-ambas chicas abrieron mucho los ojos

¿quee?-exclamo la rubia ofendida-me cambias por eso?

oye niñata soy mucho mejor que tu

¿de veras?jeje que ingenua,tu no me llegas ni a las punta de los zapatos

¿zapatos dices?eso son zancos¡¡cuando pases del metro veinte sin tacones me avisas¡

James viendo como iba a acabar el asunto las separo

lo siento Jessi ,tu lo has querido-dijo alejandose con Lili

tu exnovia es una idiota

lo se.-Lili le observo no se veia nada afectado por haber dejado a su novia,aunque despues lo penso mejor para el eso era pura rutina.

Una vez en la biblioteca ambos se enfrascaron en sus asuntos y ninguno acabo hasta la hora de comer ,se dirigian hacia el gran comedor ,hasta que oyeron la voz de Lucius Malfoy y Snape,se escondieron para averiguar que tramaban

esta noche hay reunion,"Él"vendrá

de acurdo a las doce en la estatua de Bill el vizco

Despues de eso se fueron y Lili y James retomaron su camino

¿qué a sido eso?-pregunto Lili confundida

nada-evadio James sin darle importancia aunque el resto del camino ambos estubieron pensativos.

Esa misma nohe ,a las once y cuarto James bajaba las escaleras con la capa de invisibilidad entre manos,todo estaba muy oscuro,caminaba lento y tanteando el terreno,cuando choco con algo se ollo un gritito y un ruido sordo,despues se ollo un forcejeo,alguien se habia caido y se habiaa vuelto a incorporar-lumus-susurraron los dos a la vez

¡tu¡

¡tu¡

¿qué haces aquí?

¿qué haces aquí?

yo..

yo..

tu primero

tu primero

yo primero

yo primero

Todo eso lo dijeron los dos a la vez,James le puso una mano en la boca a Lili

¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-dijo y despues le quito la mano de la boca a la chica

lo mismo que tu

ah no.esto es peligroso para ti

¿y para ti no?-dijo ella con sorna

yo llevo esto-dijo señalando la capa

ahí cabemos los dos

James se quedo en silencio ,no queria poner a Lili en peligro

no creo que..-empezo

voy a ir quieras ono,pero iria mas segura con la capa-dijo ella testarudamente-¿de donde la has sacado?

mi padre,venga vamos a llegar tarde

¿quién crees que se "Él "?-pregunto Lili una vez estubieron en marcha

ni idea-dijo sacando un mapa y mirandolo detenidamente

¿qué llevas ahí?-dijo la pelirroja arrebatandolelo de las manos-¿esto ..es Hogwarts?

si ,es un plano muestra todo Hogwarts,con gente y pasadizos incluidos es creacion nuestra y alto secreto,asi que espero que no digas nada

la duda ofende

shhhh-dijo el arrinconandola contra la pared y poniendole una mano en la boca,ella iba a protestar ,pero el le indico uncartel en el que ponia Mcgonagall que se acercaba peligrosamente a donde ellos estaban,pero por suerte pasó de largo y continuaron su camino,Lili maldicio en silencio habian estado tan cerca..

Aquí es-dijo el chico parandose y señalando hacia una estatua particularmente fea,volvio a comprovar el mapa-despejado ,entremos ya

¿cómo?-pregunto sarcastica

estas ablando con un merodeador-dijo irguiendose ,elevo su varita hacia la altura de los vizcos ojos de Bill y susurro oculus reparo y la estatu dejo un hueco para pasar

¿cómo lo averiguasteis?-pregunto muy sorprendida

puro ingenio

Una vez dentro la sala estaba muy oscura

¿y ahora que?-pregunto la chica impaciente

ahotra a esperar

Se apretujaron contra una esquina y se taparon bien ,aun faltaban 10 minutos

James

¿si?

esto es peligroso,quizas deveriamos haber avisado a alguien-dijo mirando hacia abajo

tranquila ,no dejare que te pase nada-dijo el ,levantandole la cabeza por el menton ,se miraron a los ojos ,y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta acabar besandose ,estuvieron asi hasta que dos minutos despues oyeron que la estatua volvia a abrirse y se apartaron avergonzados

La mayoria del alumnado Slithering y algunos pocos de otras casas fueron entrando y repartiendose a lo largo de la sala,poco depues entro un hombre que vestia de negro ,cuyo rostro quedaba oculto tras una capucha,debia de ser importante ya que se situo en el centro captando la atencion de todos, y empezo a hablar con una voz muy fria

Bien les he reunido hoy para Hacerles saber que proto seran marcados,una vez salgan de Hogwarts se les asignaran sus misiones cuyo fin es acabar con los sangre sucia y todo aquel que se nos oponga,su entrenamiento empezara muy pronto,les reunire con cierta asiduidad y les tendre vigilados,si hay alguien que quiera dejar esto que lo aga ahora-un muchacho con cara de asustado empezo a correr hacia la puerta pero en medio del camino callo al ser alcanzado por el avada kedavra que le habia enviado el encapuchado.-¿alguien mas?-sijo recorriendo la sala con sus ojos-perfecto ,eso es todo estaremos en contacto-dijo antes de dejar la sala.Poco a poco la sala se vacio,Lili y James salieron detrás del ultimo.Esta estaba muy palida

hay que ir a hablar con Dumbledore ya-ella asintio

A pesar de la hora que era Dumbledore les recibio sonriente y James le relato todo lo ocurrido ,Lili aun estaba conmocionada

Ya estaba al tanto de esas reuniones ,señor Potter,muchas gracias de todas maneras ,nos vendra bien toda su informacion ,les voy a pedir discrepcion y que se olviden de esto,nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo,mañana ablare con los padres del chico que ha muerto,y les contare la verdad ,pero les pedire tambien silencio ,ahora vuelvan a sus camas,y duerman

Lili y James se fueron a dormir y decidieron olvidarse y no conttar nada de momento tal y como les habia pedido Dumbledore


	11. EL BAILE PRIMERA PARTE

Holaa¡lo primero es agradecer a todas las que seguis el fic¡gracias por vuestro apollo¡bueno a qui va el capitulo once ,es una parte del baile que se va a partir en dos capitulos�¡espero que os guste�¡dejad reviews�¡

Esa misma noche tres chicas mantenian los ojos cerrados,sin envargo ninguna de ellas dormia,no paraban de moverse dentro de la cama ya que no podian dormir y estaban desquiciadas

esto es absurdo-suspiro Aida incorporandose y encendiendo la luz

Todas parpadearon,intentando acostumbrarse a la repentina luz

¿qué estas haciendo?-dijo Lizzie que ocultaba su cara en la almohada como si realmente lo que le molestara fuera la luz ,pero evidentemente habia estado llorando.

Lizzie no puedes seguir asi,algun dia tendras que superarlo-dijo Lili con paciencia

es que yo..-no pudo acabar la frase ya que empezo a llorar mas fuerte

Esa noche las tres estubieron estuvieron en vela,hablando,ya que lo necesitaban,Lizzie les conto todo lo que le pasaba quitandose un gran peso de encima,Lili estubo a punto de contarles lo de la reunion pero algo impedia que lo hiciera sin envargo si les conto lo del beso.

¿qué?entonces estais saliendo?-pregunto Aida

era de esperar dijo Lizzie

quien dijo que estubieramos saliendo,es mas no le a dado nada de importancia,se a limitado a decir mejor que olvidemos todo-dijo desplomandose en la cama¿y tu y Remus?

fatal,no le pienso perdonar,le digo que acabo de hacer un amigo y el hace una fiesta en su honor para ridiculizarlo ¿en que mente cabe eso?

recuerda ,aida que los merodeadores no tienen cerebro

ya veras como lo arreglas-le animoLlizzie

ya te he dicho que no voy a volver

lo hechas de menos

no es cierto

si lo es

ya lo se¡pero no voy a perdonarle tan facilmente¡

yo me voy a dormir,que mañana tendremos unas ojeras del diez-dijo Lili que al desplomarse le habia venido el sueño,a la mañana siguiente .A la mañana siguiente llendo al desayuno se encontraron con Malfoy y Snape por el camino,a lili algo le empezoa oprimir el pecho

Eh tu sangre sucia,y esas ojeras¿qué has estado haciendo esta noche?-Lili enmudecio,Malfoy era peligroso según la reunion que habia presenciado el otro dia

sabes Malfoy en vez de invertir tanto dinero fuera de la cabeza con champus,yo invertiria mas dinero dentro¡creeme te hace mas falta¡-dijo Lizzie con desprecio

yo nunca haria nada que tu hicieras¡asquerosa mestiza¡

comprate un cerebro Malfoy que te repites demasiado

Malfoy levanto la varita,Lili se habia quedado en blanco y Aida no traia varita y daba empujones al rubio en vano

¿qué esta pasando aquí?-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall que parecia muy enfadada

Malfoy nos ataco-explico Aida

señor Malfoy acompañeme

a esto le llamo yo una fantastica forma de empezar el dia-dijo Lizzie sarcastica

al menos le van a castigar-dijo Aida optimista

El resto de esa semana paso muy deprisa cuando solo faltaban 3 dias para el baile Lizzie recibio una carta :

Hola Lizzie:

Mi primo me ha dicho que hay un baile y bueno no puedes pasarte toda la vida encerrada por lo que paso asi que voya ir ese dia y vamos a ir juntos a ese baile ,no admito un no como respuesta,te hecho mucho de menos y siempre he soñado con ir aun baile en Hogwarts bueno guapa llegare esa misma tarde besos

Marc

Lizzie arrugo al papel y lo tiro al fuego ,sus amigas que estabn sentadas en otras dos sillas cercanas a la chimenea se sorprendieron ante este gesto

¿qué ha pasado?-interrogo lili

es marc

¿y bien?-dijo Aida suspicaz

biene a la fiesta

y bien?-continuaron

espera que yo vaya

y bien

no me apetece nada

y bien?

para ya con el y bien –dijo tirandole una almohada

¿iras?

que remedio,con todo este lio me habia olvidado de el por completo-Lizzie estaba muy confundida con lo su abuelo y con lo de sirius no sabia que iba a pasar a hora,como tendria que actuar,pasando de el siendo su amiga o insultandole de momento habia optado por la primera que era la mas segura luego ya se veria .

Llego el dia del baile ,Lizzie hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos por sonreir,Marc llegaria esa tarde,

Marc-susurro planteandose lo que en realidad sentia por el , ahora apenas le veia como un amigo,se pregunto si eso habia sido provocado por la distancia,o si en verdad nunca le habia querido,en las ultimas semanas sus pensamientos los habia ocupado Sirius,pero el nunca se fijaria en ella y lo maximo que podria conseguir de el seria una amistad ,sonrio tristemente ella se habia sentido muy orgullosa cuando crello haberle olvidado,de haber pasado una nueva etapa ,pero no ,habia vuelto a caer y justo en el momento menos indicado,que le diria a Marc ,el no se merecia eso y

ademas no podia abandonarlo todo por una persona imposible.Dejo de pensar cuando un almohadon impacto de lleno en su cara

¿qué haces?-le pregunto a Aida de mal humor

Queda exactamente una hora y media para que tu novio se presente

¿y?-dijo con indiferencia

creia que te haria ilusion eso es todo

me hace ilusion pero..

vamos lizzie Marc es perfecto no hagas ninguna tonteria

tienes razon el rojo el azul –dijo ella incorcoparnodose y sosteniendo dos tunicas en las manos

dificil-evaluo Aida con ojo critico-lo decidire mientras te duchas

Aida necesito tu ayuda –grito Lili desde el armario

Aida el champu se a acabado-grito lizzie alarmada desde la ducha

aida quieres no pasar de mi-insistio la pelirroja

aida,aida ,aida yo me bajo os recuerdo que yo no soy un elfo domestico-dijo dando un portazo

y a esta que mosca le a picado-dijo lili mirando a la puerta

lili el champu

ya voy¡pesada¡

Aida cerro la puerta y se arrepintio de haberlo hecho todo el mundo se preparaba para el baile ,entro sigilosamente de nuevo a su cuarto

¿tu no decias que te ibas?-recordo lili

ya pero me e dado cuenta de que me necesitais demasiado

si eso y que te aburrias como una ostra¿no?-dijo lizzie saliendo del baño,Aida sonrio

sabes aun estas a tiempo de ir-recordo lili

ya lo hemos hablado no me apetece nada ir

sabes mi abuelo se murio hace dos semanas y tengo que cudir al baile por mi novio que a insistido en ayudarme y yo he aceptado para no hacerle sentir mal sin siquiera saber muy bien lo que siento por el-respondio lizzie muy rapida

lo se,se que soy una cobarde pero no me apetece ver como el chico que quiero baila con alguna otra chica que probablamente me supere en todos los aspectos

no seas tonta,tu eres mejor que cualquier chica que el se pueda conseguir,

es cierto,pero bueno si no quieres ir lo entiendo-dijo lili poniendose en su situacion,las tres se abrazaron

venga chicas poneros en marcha-advirtio aida

si quieres nos quedamos-se ofrecio lili

ni hablar esta es vuestra noche

seguro¿qué haras?-insistio lizzie

no os preocupeis estare bien,por cierto lizzie el rojo-dijo de repente

¿qué?

de vestidos que te pongas el rojo

yo me pondre uno negro-informoLili

¿quién te a preguntado?-dijo Aida de broma-que no�¡seguro que vais perfectas

Las dos jovenes se enfrascaron en arreglarse ,al final las dos estaban radiantes,lizzie con un vestido azul palabra de honor muy elegante y lili con uno negro de tirantes finos ambos llegaban hasta los pies y se abrian por los lados hasta llegar a las rodillas,Lili llevaba su pelo rizado y suelto y Lizzie lo llevaba suelto pero planchado se maquillaron un poco y se evaluaron en el espejo

listas-dijo Lili satisfecha

si,listas-coincido Lizzie

Bajaron por las escaleras Lili se paro a mitad

no puedo

¿cómo?-dijo Lizzie desconcertada

no puedo ir

por queno?

no le voy a gustar

por favor lili lleva pidiendote salir desde finales de tercero-dijo empujandole hacia abajo .La perspectiva de abajo no le gusto nada,ahí estaban james y marc hablando alegremente y sirius enviandole miradas amenazantes al ultimo las cuales este ignoraba,Marc la vio y grito su nombre,ella se dirigio donde estaban lo mas lento que pudo y pronto se vio envuelta en un abrazo muy efusiva ,ella se aparto incomoda ,el le miro de manera interrogante

vamos?-dijo ella haciendose la tonta y tendiendole el brazo

por supuesto,estas preciosa-dijo el haciendo enrrojecer a la chica ,al parecer no era el unico que lo pensaba a judgar por las miradas que les estubieron siguiendo todo el rato

Lili se habia quedado muy parada

hola-saludo James mirandola de arriva abajo,cosa que izo que las ganas de correr de la muchacha aumentaran por momentos

hola-dijo timidamente

¿bajamos?-dijo tendiendole el brazo

vamos

sirius vamos bajando

de acuerdo

estas perfecta –comento-mucho mas que de costumbre

yo..gracias tu tambien vas muy bbien-dijo timidamente,estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y el al parecer lo noto porque le cogio la mano y le susurro un "tranquila"justo antes de entrar ,ella sonrio y se relajo no iba a dejar que en su noche,como aida la habia llamado,sus estupidos nervios lo hecharan todo a perder.

Mientras tanto Aida buscaba algo que hacer,empezo a recoger un poco el cuarto,)quee estaba hecho un desastre a causa del baile,para matar el tiempo

Sirius esperaba en la sala comun a que bajara su pareja ,mientras pensaba en Lizzie,realmente estaba perfecta,sacudio su cabeza ,crellendo que asi esos pensamientos absurdos ,sin mucho resultado,Habian pasado ya veinte minutos ,Sirius miraba desquiciado su reloj,planteandose si bajar sin esperarla quedaria muy grosero,pero no le dio tiempo a llevar su plan a cabo ya que su pareja bajaba por las escaleras,no entendia aun como una de las chicas mas guapas de griffindor no tuviera pareja dos dias antes del baile,cuando el se lo habia pedido,aunque corrian rumores de que ella habia dejado a Seamus Dorevan por ir con el.Alzo la vista mostrando gesto una sonrisa ,ante el la exuberante Selma Sanders,con su vestido demasiado corto y su escote demasiado pronunciado le sonreia abiertamente

has tardado mucho-reprocho

acaso no ha merecido la pena?-dijo con acento provocativo

bajamos?-dijo el sin responder.La chica le miro decepcionada y el chico empezo a andar delante de ella

Remus por su parte habia optado por ir a la biblioteca ,si no podia ir con aida,ese baile no merecia la pena.Se intento concentrar en un libro de artes marciales muggles pero la cara de aida le vino a la mente ,la hechaba tanto de menos,pero ahora ella estaria con cualquier otro chico bailando.Se levanto y fue en busca de otro libro ajeno a lo que en ese momento pasaba en el gran comedor.

Lili y James se encontraban en la pista de baile donde los unicornios blancos,el grupo de musica del momento,se estaba luciendo con una balada especialmente romantica,en la cabeza de lili no paraban de sonar boces ,no tenia ni idea de cómo actuar si tenia que acercarse mas ,si separarse ,estaba algo tensa ,James actuo por ella se acerco mucho a ella para bailar ella puso su cabeza en los hombros del chico,de repente le entraron ganas de reirse,si hace tan solo dos meses alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a acudir al baile con James ella hubiera tachado de loco,paseo la vista por el gran comedor y observo que lizzie y marc no estaban pasandolo tan bien como ella ,ambos estaban sentados y el tenia un semblante preocupado

Lizzie que pasa

nada

como que nada me has estado rehuyendo toda la noche

no es cierto

vamos a bailar

ni hablar

lo ves

mi abuelo acaba de morir,no estoy para bailes-dijo ella borde

sabes lo que creo-dijo el levantandose

¿qué ?-dijo ella levantandose y encarandole

que esto no tiene nada que ver con tu abuelo

pues cree lo que quieras a mi me da igual

me quieres-dijo el cogiendola del menton haciendo que le mirara a los ojos ,ella no contesto y aparto la vista

no te veo nunca-se defendio ella

yo a ti tampoco y sin emvargo tengo muy claro lo que siento por ti

pues muy bien me alegro mucho-dijo ella muy fria

sabes yo no me merezco que me traten asi,esto acaba aquí-dijo el llendose por su lado

como quieras-dijo ella ,luego se giro y se fue corriendo hacia el lago,sabia que marc no se merecia eso,no habia querido sonar tan borde,ni siquiera sabia por que lo habia hecho ,el no le habia dado ningun motivo pero todo lo que habia dicho le habia salido solo ,ahora tendria que dar un monton de explicaciones,pero algo le decia que habia hecho lo correcto al fin y al cabo no queria engañarlo.De pronto Sirius ocupo su mente,tal y como habia sospechado habia ido con una de las muchas chicas modelos de hogwarts que ademas era muy ligerita de cascos maldicio el dia que habia conocido a Sirius Black lo recordaba como si fuera ayer

Flash Back

Ella tenia que ir a la biblioteca cuando malfoy la rodeo ,ella solo era una niña mas bien bajita en su primer año y estaba muy asustada

tu debes ser Thompson

si-dijo ella muy bajito

si,me han hablado de ti vienes completita,amiga de sangres sucia ,griffindor y mestiza-se burlo el-te voy a enseñar a no contaminar el mundo con tu asquerosa presencia-dijo levantando su varita

En ese momento todo ocurrio muy deprisa el murmuro un hechizo que salio de su varita y se dirigio hacia ella,pero a mitad de camino cambio su objetivo y le dio de lleno a su dueño que volo por los aires y callo estrepitosamente

¿estas bien?-le pregunto un niño alto con ojos azules ,lo conocia de vista ya que iba a su misma casa

si,muchas gracias-dijo ella,agradeciendole que hubiera desviado el hechizo

de nada ,la proxima vez que te pase tienes que hacer un expelliarmus-le advirtio-luego le tendio la mano y se presento-soy Sirius Black

Ella se quedo parada habia oido hablar de los Black según su padre eran de lo peorcito junto a los malfoy,cuando volvio en si el chico le pasaba la mano por los ojos para que reaccionara

¿qué?

decia que si tu no tienes nombre?

si-contesto ella casi tontamente-Lizzie Thompson

encantado

Despues de un mes Lizzie y Sirius eran inseparables,una vez ella hubo superado sus prejuicios a causa del apellido

Fin del flash back

Sirius mientras tanto hacia grandes esfuerzos por respirar,Selma se le habia pegado tanto a su cuerpo ,que le inpedia tomar aire con facilidad ,se fue con el pretexto de que iba a por bebida y ella fue a sentarse,se puso el ultimo de la larga cola,busco con la mirada,Lizzie y Marc habian desaparecido ,probablemente habrian ido a la sala comun u otro sitio en busca de intimadad ,se le oprimio el pecho,y decidio huir de ahí y tomar aire.

Lupin mientras tanto ya habia desistido en intentar concertrarse y subia las escaleras que llevaban a su sala comun de dos en dos.A su vez Aida habia bajado de su cuarto y ahora estab sentada en un sillon ojeando una revista ,aunque su mente divagaba en otro sitio ,el cuadro se abrio,ella giro la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron

hola-saludo el

que haces tu aquí?-dijo ella tratando de parecer molesta

acabo de volver de la biblioteca

¿no has ido al baile?

no –dijo el llendose hacia las escaleras

¿por qué ¿-dijo ella levantandose

no tenia ningun sentido ir sin ti-aidaa fue corriendo hacia el y le abrazo

estoy perdonado?

estas arrepentido?

mucho

entonces si-dijo ella

si quieres podemos bajar a tomar algo-sugirio el

yo tengo un plan mucho mejor-le susurro ella besandolo ,ambos acabaron en el sofa


	12. baile segunda parte

El baile continuaba ,con un ambiente mucho mas caldeado,ya incluso los profesore bailaban ,la mayoria bajo los sintomas del alcohol.Sirius Black caminaba hacia el lago,cruzandose con muchas parejas,vio a Amanda Thurpin salir del castillo,y apuro el paso en vano,ella le habia alcanzado.

Sirius espera¡¡

el se paro maldiciendo

¿y tu pareja?

dentro-dijo el de malas formas

Sirius te hecho de menos

¿de verdad?pues yo creo que te lo deje muy clarito-continuo caminando y entonces diviso a Lizzie que estaba sentada a orillas del lago,tenia que desacerse como fuera de Amanda-yo me tengo que ir-Amanda siguio la direccion de los ojos de Sirius

¡vas con ella¡lo sabia ,sabia que te gustaba,siempre hablando ella,criticandola,pero siempre has sido muy pesado en ese tema,tiene novio,y te odia,deberias olvidarla-dijo con una sonrisa malvada

dejame en paz Amanda y vete al castillo-dijo llendose con las palabras de la chica taladrandole la mente,se paro,¿que iba a hacer cuando tuviera a la chica delante,que le iba a decir?seguramente diria alguna frase sarcastica que haria aumentar la tension entre ellos,pero habia demasiadas cosas de las que hablar ,reemprendio su marcha decidido y se sento al lado de la cabizbaja chica que hizo como sino notara su persencia,fueron muchos los minutos en silencio,Sirius finalmente decidio hablar

¿y Marc?

lo hemos dejado-musito la chica,luego se giro-adelante ,burlate,lo estas deseando

no pensaba burlarme

La chica le miro ironica y enarco una ceja

he venido a hablar pacificamente sabes-dijo Sirius tratando de parecer tranquilo

¿hablar?no hay nada de que hablar

hay muchas cosas de las que hablar y lo sabes

esta bien ¿de que quieres hablar?

de nosotros

Ella le miro sorprendida el estaba muy serio,casi sin parpadear

adelante habla

Sirius no supo como empezar ,ella no se lo estaba poniendo facil

bueno tu y yo antes eramos muy amigos y de pronto dejamos de serlo y..

¿a si?yo creo que no fue asi ,mas bien tu y yo eramos amigos y tu me dejaste tirada

tu me dejaste tirado a mi

tu te fuiste con james

y tu con Bob Chalce

yo..¡no me lo puedo creer¡yo intentaba pasar tiempo contigo y tu siempre me evitabas

¡me substituiste por Bob Chalse¡

yo no te substitui por nadie,y ademas tu fuiste el que empezaste a insultarme y.-lizzie cerro los ojos que se le estaban aguando

Sirius se quedo callado ,su unica defensa hacia eso,era un secreto,trago saliva fuertemente y aparto la mirada

yo ...en aquella epoca ..estaba enamorado de ti-ya esta lo habia dicho,suspiro..aunque habia omitido que en verdad el aun la queria

La chica volvio a abrir los ojos

yo tambien de ti-dijo ella avergonzada-quiero decir ,en aquella epoca ,tu ya me entiendes-se apresuro a añadir

¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

por que tu dijiste que lo olvidaramos todo ,por eso sali con Bob para olvidarte

Ambos miraron al lago y sonrieron ,el no decir la verdad les habia costado muy caro

entonces somos..-empezo Sirius

amigos-acabo Lizzie

si eso amigos-dijo Sirius decepcionado

Lizzie se maldijo que demonios acababa de hacer,lo habia estropeado todo

te he echado de menos-reconocio Lizzie

y yo a ti-dijo Sirius abrazandola

Luego ambos se levantaron hacia el castillo y aprovechando que tods bailaban se pusieron en la barra y cuando ya iban muy brrachos empezaron a bailar juntos demasiado rapido teniendo en cuenta la balada que sonaba ,Lili los observo

¿tu crees que se habran liado?

yo creo que si,¿vamos a dr una vuelta?-pregunto james

vamos,pero antes vamos a la barra

Con dos cervezas de mantequilla en la mano de cada uno salieron al lago donde al igual que sus amigos diez minutos antes se sentaron ,ambos miraron la luna que recien salia por detrás de unas nuves grises,Lili fue la primera en hablar

James

¿si?

perdon

¿perdon por que?-pregunto el confundido

por haberte juzgado sin conocerte ,no lo merecias

no pasa nada ,con este ultimo que has estado junto a mi,has quedado totalmente perdonada-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

¿de verdad querias salir conmigo antes?-pregunto lili presa del alcohol

y aun sigo queriendo-dijo mirandole a los ojos ,ella sonrio y el se tiro encima de ella y empezaron a besarse

¿esto tambien hay que olvidarlo?-pregunto Lili

Creeme aunque quieras mañana no te acordaras de nada de esto-dijo el chico tendiendole la mano para que se levantara,sabia que Lily estaba borracha y no queria aprovecharse de la situacion,para ambos la noche acababa ahí. Al igual que para Aida que ya tumbada en su cama esperaba impaciente el regreso de sus amigas,Lizzie y Sirius aun estaban ahí ,en la fiesta ,subidos a las mesas cantando muy fuerte ,hasta que Mcgonagall les dijo que ya era hora de volver,a regañadientes,dando tumbos y apollandose uno en el otro empezaron a andar desorientados,Sirius tropezo y se callo y Lizzie le tendio una mano ,el le tiro al suelo

esta situacion me suena-dijo el riendose

acabo muy mal la ultima vez-recordo Lizzie

esta vez acabara bien

¿seguro?

seguro-aseguro Sirius atrayendola hacia el y besandola

A los quince minutos se pusieron de pie y continuaron andando ,entraron en un cuarto y vieron varias camas,muy cansados ambos se acostaron ,en camas contiguas.

A la mañana siguiente ,Lizzie empezo a oir ruidos

¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo una voz seria

Abrio los ojos poco a poco,le dolia la cabeza,todo se volvio blanco,sabanas blancas,cortinas blancas,paredes blancas¿qué demonios hacia en la enfermeria?se levanto lentamente y vio que Sirius Black aun dormia en la cama de al lado,sonrio,y intento despertarle,con una excusa se libro de la enfermera,y ambos salieron hacia la sala comun,al llegar todos les miraron picaramente

¿qué habeis estado haciendo?-pregunto James con undeje de ironia

todos se pusieron a reir al ver las caras extremadamente rojas de Lizzie y Sirius


	13. de roces y peleas

Lizzie ,Lili y Aida subieron a su habitación a trompicones,después de que Sirius inventara una excusa que serviria de metodo de escape hasta que minutos después ambos les contaran la verdad a sus respectivos amigos

Lizzie se tumbo en la cama mirando al techo con ojos soñadores sus dos amigas la observan expectantes desde sus respectibas camas

¿vas a seguir aciendote la interesante por mucho tiempo?lo digo por coger merienda-dijo Aida con aire impaciente,Lizzie le fulminó con la mirada

esta bien por donde empiezo-dijo acalarandose la garganta

yo me quedé en la parte de "odio a Sirius y no voy a volver hablarle en lo que me reta de vida"-informo Aida

Oh,en ese caso chicas estais muy pero que muy atrasadas-dijo congesto teatral,pero casi se cae de la cama al recibir un cojinazo por parte de Lili

¡ya calla y cuentanos¡

pues todo empezo cuando...-Lizzie acabo de relatarles la historia en apenas cinco minutos

ya veo que te gusta entrar en detalles-dijo Aida escéptica con ganas de más

vaya creo que esta a sido la historia más resumida de la historia

¿qué quereis?yo no me acuerdo de mucho ,solo de los momentos importantes

realmente eres una chica con suerte,yo hubiera pagado por oir decir eso a "Sirius-sinotengounespejocercamemuero-Black

asi,pues me temo que no soy la única aquí con cosas que contar...

Finalmente pasaron el resto de la mañana contándose una y otras las batallitas vividas la noche anterior,finalmente todas suspiraron

Lo que daria yo en estos momentos por que hubiera un miembro más en este cuarto

¿por qué?-preguntaron ambas amigas a la vez

Por que así al menos una se hubiera escapado de la humillación de estar enamorada de un merodeador ,y podriamos llevar la camiseta de la liga de las chicas extraordinarias con honor

pero Petter...-empezó Lili

el no cuenta-cortó Aida

Mientras tanto una situación similar se vivía en el dormitorio de los chicos,mientras James acababa de contar los últimos detalles

esto se nos esta yendo de las manos chicos-dijo Sirius pensativo

si los merodeadores ya no son lo que eran-reconoció James,los ojos de ambos brillaron

ah no¡ahora todo va muy bien¡

¡Remus¡es inevitable,lo llevamos en la sangre

pero...si las chicas se enteran..

¿de que no nos tenemos que enterar?-pregunto Aida colándose por la puerta ,seguida de sus dos amigas

ehhhhh

veamos,necesitamos..carne débil...-murmuró Lili ,luego se sentó encima de James y le pregunto coquetamente-¿no me lo dirás?

¿decir?¿el qué?

Vamos Lili dejate de estupideces-dijo Lizzie abanzando hacia Petter ,le sujetó del cuello y preparó su puño,la rata miró a sus amigos uno por uno que negaron con la cabeza

planean gastar una broma

¡Petter¡-se quejó Sirius,pero calló ante la mirada de odio de Lizzie

¿para quién?

¡no lo sé ¡lo juro¡-chilló ante la perspetiva amenazadora del puño

¿seguro?-dijo apretando más

lo juro-dijo aliviado cuando Lizzie lo hubo soltado

¿para quién?-pregunto a los chicos más civilizadamente

Slitherin-contesto James desafiante

esta hecho

¿qué?

que os ayudamos-dijo Aida sentándose a rodillas de su novio,y besándole en la mejilla

no-contesto Sirius rotundamente

¿cómo que no?-le enfrento su nueva amiga

esto es cosa de profesionales

pero...

para que lo entendais mejor¿os llamais vosotras merodeadoras?

no

¿nunca os habeis preguntado porque?- preguntó Sirius como si fuera obvio,todas negaron-pues porque no merodeais,vosotras sois...más de ciudad-Petter le miró con orgullo,como si fuera lo mas convincente y ingenioso que hubiera oido,los demás chicos se limitaron a asentir

¡con chicas extraordinarias lo abarcamos todo¡-dijo Aida alejándose de su novio y uniéndose a sus amigas con aire peleón

Remus que se olía a pelea ,se levantó e hizo de pacificador entre ambos grupos

esta bien,por esta vez nos uniremos,solo para demostrar quién tiene razon-esto último lo añadio por que sabia que si no sus amigos no cederían,inmediatamente le guiño el ojo a Aida,que le miró con cara de pocos amigos

bien pues al acabar todo esto habrá quedado más que claro-dijo Aida con un extraño tono agudo saliendo por la puerta con aire ofuscado

os demostraremos que somos las mejores-dijo Lizzie dándose un voto de confianza a sí misma y saliendo con la cabeza bien alta.Lili en cambio se quedo de pie mirando fijamente a James ,y no se dio cuenta que solo quedaba ella ,y que pronto seria blanco fácil de Sirius,que le lanzó una almohada a la cara,despeinándola,esta busco con mirada desesperada a sus amigas,y al notar su ausencia salió con paso rápido

aghhhh odio a tu novio-dijo Lili al llegar a la sala común

para el carro¿desde cduando tengo novio?¿y desde cuando lo odias?

eso si que es anticiparse a las cosas Lili-dijo Aida ganándose una mirada de indignación por parte de la pelirroja

odio a Sirius Black

¿qué te a hecho mi supuesto novio?

pues..me a tirado una almohada a la cabeza -sus amigas trataron de ocultar una sonrisa Lili cambió de tema

¿y entonces que sois el y tu?

amigos

¿Con o sin derecho a golpe?

.-eso fue una vez,a partir de ahora cada vez que haya derecho a roce habrá derecho a hostia bien dada.-recalcó lo último-¡lo olvidaba¡-dijo saltando del sofá en el que estaba sentada

¿de que?

Lili no se enteraría hasta minutos después cuando Lizzie bajo al trote las escaleras respirando sonoramente

chicas volveremos a vestir nuestros uniformes con orgullo

¡no¡otra vez eso no

sí ,Aida sí-dijo tirandole su falda y camiseta correspondiente

¿entonces...?-pregunto Lili dubitativa

sí Lili ,és lo que te temes,¡la liga de las chicas extraordinarias vuelve a la carga¡-exclamó Lizzie solemnemente llevándose la mabno al pecho a la vez que trataba de calmar su agitada respiración


End file.
